Terapia segun los Malfoy y Weasley
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Ser un Malfoy es bastante difícil, he eso le agregas casarte con una Weasley.Sin mencionar que las familias no se llevan nada bien. Todo dará como resultado, terapia familiar
1. Chapter 1

**TERAPIA SEGÚN LOS WEASLEY Y MALFOY**

No se como me deje convencer de hacer esto, y lo mas raro, no se como convencí a mi familia de hacer esto supongo que es el poder del amor o mas bien el poder de mi esposa. Así que aquí estamos, nosotros los Malfoy; una familia con prestigio, poder, dinero y linaje junto a los Weasley, que son raros, en ocasiones desagradable y lo peor es que traen con ellos a los ineptos de Potter y Granger, pensé que esto seria algo familiar, todavía no entiendo que hacen ellos aquí.

Todos estamos sentados en una sala de espera, mi madre y padre a mi derecha y mi hermosa esposa a mi izquierda, la observo por unos segundos, es tan hermosa con su cabellera rojiza muy parecida a la de su familia, solo que en ella luce tan adorable, su piel blanca con una pecas que adorna su rostro haciendo lucir encantadora, sus labios tan rojos al igual que su cabello que todo el tiempo me tientan a besarla y esos ojos color miel que enloquecerían a cualquiera, quien diría que algún día lograría conquistar a la menor de los Weasley, pero así fue, yo Draco Malfoy me case con Ginevra Weasley, la chica mas hermosa del colegio y la mas bella del mundo ante la vista de muchos incluida la mía.

Ella nota que la estoy mirando, me devuelve la mirada además de brindarme una hermosa sonrisa de orgullo por hacer todo esto, toma mi mano y luego me besa en la mejilla causando una gran sonrisa de felicidad en mí. Miro al nuestro alrededor para encontrarme con una vista totalmente diferente a la de mi hermosa mujer, ahí frente a mi se encuentra sentados sus 6 hermanos: Ronald, Fred y George (aun sigo sin distinguir cual es cual), Percy, Charlie y al final Bill junto a su esposa Fleur. Y a su lado los señores Weasley; Molly y Arthur, la mayoría nos brindan a mi y mis padres miradas desagradables en especial el imbecil de Ronald, Granger su actual novia y su amigo Potter, aunque debo admitir que Bill y su mujer nos sonriendo de vez en cuando, con razón es el hermano preferido de Ginny. Pero no los culpo por mirarnos mal, yo tampoco los miro adorablemente al contrario por mi ellos jamás estaría aquí, tal vez ni siquiera dejaría que se acercaran Ginevra pero nunca podría alejarla de ellos, principalmente porque se cuando significan para ella, pero sobre todo porque ellos no se querían apartar.

El ambiente se siente tenso y mis padres no ayudan con la situación, ya que solo me regalan miradas de desaprobación constantemente y no puedo describir muy bien como miran a los Weasley, es una mezcla entre disgusto, indiferencia, molestia y antipatía. Aunque si lo pienso bien, ellos miran así a casi todo el mundo por lo cual no creo que sea algo personal con ellos, además tengo que admitir que hicieron un gran sacrificio al someterse a algo como esto, ya que si hubieran sido los de antes estoy seguro que jamás aceptarían estar presentes en semejante situación.

La razón por la que todos estamos reunidos aquí, es muy simple o muy complicada depende desde donde se mire; haremos terapia familiar. Es una cosa muggle que según Ginny nos ayudara a llevarnos mejor. Ella me explico un poco a cerca de esto, dijo que un hombre trataba los problemas conversando a cerca de ellos con todos, al principio por supuesto que no acepte pero luego viendo que no me quedo de otra opción termine por dar mi brazo a torcer, es que quien puede negarse a algo cuando lo amenazan con no tener mas relaciones sexuales. Eso si que hubiera sido terrible por lo menos para mí, porque estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con mi esposa absolutamente todos los días y con semejante amenaza tenia que hacer algo al respecto, convencer a mi madre no fue trabajo difícil, la cuestión se torno mas oscura cuando tuve que encarar a mi padre con la terrible noticia. Tengo que admitir que me vi obligado a usar mis cartas mas fuertes para conseguir que hiciera algo como esto, utilice frases como; "soy tu único hijo", "recuerda que quieres nietos", "Prometo no pedirte nada nunca mas en mi vida" y al final termine los enunciados que jamás fallan "Siempre te he admirado" o "Eres el mejor padre del mundo". Costo un poco, pero sabia que al final terminaría por ceder, por alguna razón los Malfoy fingimos ser muy duros, claro que este pared se cae si se trata de tu esposa o tus hijos, es algo que aprendí con el tiempo.

La única pregunta que me queda ahora y que me ha estado vueltas en mi mente por las ultimas semanas es ¿De donde saco esta loca idea mi mujer?, sospecho que tiene que ver con Granger, ya que últimamente han estado hablando todos los días sin mencionar que ella ya conocía desde antes al supuesto doctor que nos espera. Ginny me dijo que el sabia que nosotros éramos brujos, lo que me lleva a suponer que el también es uno porque sino no habría otra forma de que llegara a entender nuestro mundo tan complejo, ella ya lo ha visto, presumo que Granger la trajo a conocer a este hombre, no pregunte nada a cerca de el, porque la verdad no me interesa, es mas mientras mas rápido salgamos de este imbecil charlatán mejor para mi.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un comentario de mi cuñado más querido, por supuesto que de forma irónica, porque Ronald es el mas… tonto, tarado, lento, irritante y fastidioso de todos los hermanos de ella, los gemelos también mucha puntuación en este rubro pero como el ninguna, mas si se suma su novia, la sabelotodo Granger y el cara cortada, protegido y amado por todos de Potter.

- Falta mucho?- pregunto molesto- Estoy harto de esperar- se quejo

- Ron- contesto la castaña que estaba junto a el- Espera unos minutos por favor, pronto nos llamaran

- Es que el ambiente se siente algo tenso- afirmo mirándonos, ganándose una sonrisa falsa de mi parte

- Pues ahí tienes la puerta- respondí sarcásticamente- sino te gusta, vete- declare

- Draco!- me grito Ginny- No seas malo con Ron- el se río porque ella me cuestiono- Y tu Ron! deja de ser tan impaciente- ahora era yo quien se reía de él

- Ginny- ella miro a Granger que la llamaba- A que hora era la cita?

- A las 4- luego miro su reloj- pero ya son las 4 y 10 tal vez paso algo…- de repente una chica salió de la oficina, al parecer era la secretaria. Era joven y morena, lo que me causo gracias es que sus ojos bailaban alrededor de los varones presentes, pero se posaron en mi. A mi esposa no le gusto nada su reacción, lo demostraba en su cara y su mirada, luego divagar unos segundos, por fin pudo articular palabras

- Ustedes son la familia Malfoy y Weasley

- Si- contesto molesta mi pelirroja

- Pasen por favor- dijo cordialmente abriendo la puerta- El doctor James los atenderá ahora- todos obedecimos, nos encaminamos hacia una habitación muy adornada con un estilo rustico, muchos muebles de madera y varios cuadros con títulos colgaban por todos lados, grandes ventanas de vidrio y algunas plantas. En medio del lugar se encontraban varias sillas en ronda- Por favor tomen asiento- insistió la secretaria, todos procedimos a sentarnos, mis padres a mi lado otra vez y Ginny a mi otro costado, solo que esta vez Potter se sentó junto a ella causándome mucha molestia, una vez todos ubicados la chica se para en medio de nosotros con una sonrisa- Si necesitan algo, solo avísenme- dijo mirándome fijamente, yo solo me reí, pero a mi esposa no le hizo nada de gracia- El doctor vendrá enseguida

- Mas vale- increpo mi padre- Porque me esta haciendo perder momentos importantes de mi vida

- Lucius, por favor- trato de calmarlo mi madre

- No se preocupe señor- agrego la chica otra vez- El estará aquí en unos segundo- se oyo el ruido de la puerta y en la sala se hizo presente un hombre joven aproximadamente de mi edad tal vez unos años mayor, bastante mas apuesto de lo que pensaba que seria, cuando mi esposa me contó acerca de este doctorcito me imagine un hombre mayor gordo y feo sin nada mas que hacer en la vida que lidiar con problemas ajenos, pero lo que veía todo lo contrario; tenia ojos azules, era alto como yo e igual de fornido, vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco pero lo raro mas raro de toda esta situación es que no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a mi pelirroja, creo que después de todo si debía haberla acompañado las anterior veces que vino y me lo pidió.

- Bueno- dijo rompiendo el hielo- Como están?- todos lo miramos extrañados y otros asustados- Creo que mejor me presento, soy James Peter y soy el Psicólogo que los atenderá- todos le prestábamos atención- A alguno de ustedes ya los conozco. Ginevra y Hermione siempre es un placer verlas otra vez- afirmo ganando miradas de odio de parte de mi y de seguro también del lento de su hermano Ronald- Todos saben porque están aquí?- nadie respondió nada, es mas mi padre parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a levantar a golpearlo- Bueno, parece que es un grupo algo silencioso. Que les parece si para romper el hielo todos nos presentamos y me dicen que relación tienen con Ginny- Ginny?, mis oídos acaban de escuchar bien, dijo Ginny? Pero quien se cree que es este idiota para llamar así a mi esposa

- Porque con GINNY?- dije irónicamente

- Porque ella fue quien vino a solicitar la sesión- por mi mente lo único que pasaba era lo desagradable que me estaba cayéndome este tipejo- Bien, porque no comienzas tu Ginny?- otra vez, si sigue así voy a tener que romperle la cara

- Esta bien- respondí ella algo nerviosa- Soy Ginevra Weasley de Malfoy y estoy casada con Draco- sonríe por eso porque a ver si con eso este fulanito deja de mirarla- tengo 6 hermanos, ellos son mis padres; Molly y Arthur, ellos mis suegros; los señores Malfoy, ellos mis amigos; Hermione y Harry y junto a uno de mis hermanos mi cuñada Fleur

- Muy bien- afirmo el doctor mientras terminaba de escribir algo en un cuaderno- Quien sigue- nos miro a todos- Que tal usted?- me señalo, suspire molesto y obedecí

- Draco Lucius Malfoy- el me miro sorprendido

- Así que tu eres el esposo de Ginny?- pregunto extrañado

- Si, soy yo- asegure con una sonrisa arrogante- Ellos son mis padres; Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy y…- mire a los Weasley- Nada mas

- No tienes mas familia?- cuestiono de nuevo este señor James

- No. Solo mi esposa y mis padres- note que la mayoría se irritaba por mi comentario, mientras que mis padres sonreían con orgullo

- Esta bien. Quien sigue?- El hermano mayor de Ginny levanto la mano y se ofreció- Dime?

- Me llamo Bill Arthur Weasley, tengo 6 hermanos como dijo Ginny y soy el mayor de ellos, estoy casado con Fleur hace unos años y juntos tenemos una bebe hermosa- con razón era el que mas me agradaba siempre dice las palabras justas, no como los otros que están locos

- De acuerdo- siguió escribiendo- Porque mejor, para agilizar la situación se presentan todos los que faltan en forma continua. Cuando uno termina el que esta su derecha continua, si ya se presento se pasa al que sigue- nadie dijo nada pero la mayoría solo asintió con la cabeza- Tu sigues- Fleur empezó a hablar

- Soy Fleur Delacour, estoid casada con Bill, miz suegrod son Molly y Arthur y mis cuñados son 5, ademad de una cuñada; Ginny. Tengo una hija llamada Victoire de

3 adños.- luego siguió el que se encontraba a su lado

- Charles Weasley, pero prefiero que me llamen Charlie, soy el segundo hermano mayor de Ginny, no estoy casado ni nada parecido pero me encantan los dragones- muchas preguntas surgen por mi mente mientras escucho a la familia de mi esposa, pero la principal es ¿Por qué no me la lleva a otra país lejos de ellos?

- Percival Ignatius Weasley, soy el siguiente después de Charlie, trabajo en el ministerio de magia, no me he casado aun, pero pronto lo haré con mi novia.

- Fred y…- dijo uno y luego continuo el otro- George Weasley, somos gemelos y los mejores hermanos que Ginny puede tener verdad?- pregunto uno, la verdad no se cual, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza riéndose- Tenemos nuestra tienda de magia y somos muy populares, nos encanta hacer bromas a todos- todos los miramos molestos- En especial a nuestro pequeño hermano- dijo codeando a Ronald, que bufo molesto- Sin nosotros donde estaría esta familia- afirmaron ambos- Te toca hermanito- acoto uno revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo a su lado, el cual lo fulminaba con la miraba mientras trataba de quitárselo de encimo, yo sonría porque nada es mas gracioso que ver sufrir a el insolente e fastidioso

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, soy el hermano menor varón, estoy comprometido con Hermione, Harry es mi amigo y…- se quedo pensando- No se que mas decir- mi padre y yo nos reímos, ganándonos miradas asesinas de el- Ah, se me olvidaba, no me agradan los Malfoy

- No sabes cuando me duele lo que me dices. Creo que hasta voy a llorar- conteste irónicamente

- Eres un…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el sanador mental interrumpió

- Por favor, no es momento de pelear, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de las malas relaciones, porque mejor no continuamos

- Hermione Jean Granger, soy novia de Ron, amiga de Harry y mis padres son no magos. Los Weasley son como otra familia para mi y Ginny como una hermana- mi esposa puso una sonrisa de felicidad por escuchar lo que dijo Granger- Por eso cuando ella me dijo que teníamos que resolver las disputas familiares le sugerí que viniéramos aquí- lo sabia, solo la bocota grande de la castaña me podía traer tanto problemas

- Eso es muy bueno de tu parte Hermione- contesto el psicólogo, mientras yo pensaba que eso era bueno para el, pero para mi en absoluto- Ahora pasemos al siguiente

- Me llamo Harry James Potter y soy amigo de la familia Weasley

- Es como otro hijo- acoto la señora Weasley

- Además antes salía con mi hermana- agrego Ronald

- Tu comentario esta de mas- conteste de mala manera

- Solo dije la verdad

- Y desde cuando eres tan sincero. Que yo recuerde siempre mientes para tapar tus cosas y las de tu amigo

- Eso no es cierto

- Claro que si

- Claro que no- replico- Hermione, dile que yo no miento

- Bueno Ron- contesto algo confundida- Algunas veces si dices mentiras

- Que?- grito

- Ya lo oíste Weasley o eres sordo

- No trates mal a Ron- lo defendió su amigo

- Y tu cállate- conteste irritado- Ni siquiera se porque estas aquí

- Porque la familia me lo pidió- respondió orgulloso

- Que familia? A mi entender, para ser de la familia tienes que estar casado con alguno de ellos, como yo- dije mostrándole el anillo- o Granger que se casara con ese lento que tienes como amigo- la mayoría comenzó a reírse por mi comentario a excepción de ellos tres y sus padres claro, parecían que iban a objetar mis dichos pero el doctor se metió otra vez

- Por favor, no discutan. Y dejemos que se terminen de presentar los que faltan- por suerte solo faltaban mis padres y los padres de ella- Continúen, por favor- pidió otra vez

- Soy Arthur Weasley, padre de Ginny y estos que ve aquí son todos mis hijos- señalo a los 6 muchachos- Como vera son bastante entretenidos- el doctor asintió con la cabeza- Nunca se puede aburrir de estar a su lado. También esta Harry que es como otro hijo- Potter sonrío complacido con su anuncio- Hermione que es la novia de Ron, Fleur la esposa de Bill y Draco el esposo de Ginny, mi pequeña princesa- por lo menos es señor Weasley no dijo nada malo de mi- Y Molly es mi esposa

- Yo soy Molly Weasley, madre de Ginny y de estos seis chicos tan adorables que ve. Harry y Hermione son como otros hijos para nosotros por eso los invitamos a venir- luego se quedo en silencio

- Nada mas?- pregunto el psicólogo

- No, nada mas- creo que fue mi sensación o a la señora Weasley no le agrado y Fleur tampoco

- Es su turno, señor Malfoy

- Ya era hora- bufo molesto- Soy Lucius Malfoy y ella es Narcissa Malfoy, somos padres de Draco- pero fue interrumpido por el hombre

- Porque no deja que su esposa se presente por si misma?

- No es necesario- respondió arrogantemente- es mi esposa hace mas de 25 años. Se todo de ella, es lo mismo que lo diga yo que lo haga ella- todos lo miraban sorprendido con excepción de mi madre y mía, porque sabemos como es mi padre, siempre quiere tener la razón y es extremadamente autoritario- Ginevra es mi yerna y ellos son su familia. Algo molesta por cierto

- Créeme Lucius cuando te digo, que para nosotros tu presencia tampoco es agradable- contraataco el señor Arthur

- Tal vez- aseguro mi padre- pero yo no traje indeseables conmigo

- Se refiere a Harry y Hermione verdad?- pregunto molesto el menor de los varones

- No veo otros- increpo mi padre

- Al menos ellos son amables, no como otros- contesto rojo de ira

- Pues prefiero ser desagradable y así evitar que te acerques a mi

- Ustedes los Malfoy si que son unos soberbios e imbeciles engreídos

- Oye!- lo rete- cuidado con tus palabras pelirrojo, estas insultando a mi familia. Además recuerda que Ginny ahora también es una Malfoy

- Pero ella nació Weasley, por eso conserva un grado de lucidez- ella lo miro molesta por su comentario- Pero creo que perdió gran parte de su cordura casándose con este hurón

- Cállate Ronald- ordeno ella- No me insultes y deja en paz a mi marido. Además no estamos discutiendo porque me case con el. Estamos aquí por otra cosa

- Pero el empezó

- Eso no importa, ahora siéntete- no le quedo otra que obedecer a mi adorable pelirroja, si que la había hecho enojar, porque si hay algo que ha ella le molesta es que después de 2 años de estar casada conmigo, todavía le cuestionen el porque lo hizo

- Ginny tiene razón Ron- afirmo el psicólogo- Puedo llamarte Ron?

- Claro

- Gracias. Ahora pasemos a la razón porque están aquí? Ginny dime porque le pediste a tu familia que viniera?

- Bueno- contesto algo dudosa- Yo me case ya hace casi dos años con Draco, cuando eso sucedió mi familia no estaba muy feliz, pero termino por aceptarlo. Al igual que su familia, con la que ahora me llevo mejor- lo que ella contaba era cierto, mis padres se encariñaron con ella, incluso mi padre, dice que es una buena Malfoy por sus aptitudes; ella es orgullosa, fuerte, valiente, inteligente, educada pero sobre todo sobresale en casi todo lo que hace- Pero mis hermanos y mis padres odian a Draco y por eso no pueden ni verlo- ella puso una mirada muy triste- Pero lo que paso hace un mes fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- Dime que sucedió?

- Era la fecha de mi cumpleaños y mi marido me hizo una fiesta en nuestra casa. Invito a mi familia pero nadie asistió a excepción de Bill y Fleur- era increíble lo que contaba ella pero todo era cierto, estoy descarados me acusaban a mi de ser malo y ellos también tenían malas actitudes- Ese día llore mucho

- Es cierto- confirme

- Así que Draco al verme tan mal me llevo a la Madriguera para hablar con mi familia, pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con que ellos me habían hecho una fiesta con todos mis amigos

- Entonces donde esta lo malo?- pregunto el doctorcito confundido

- Bueno que ellos hicieron esa fiesta para mí pero no invitaron a Draco y menos a sus padres- todos miraban hacia otro lado- Según mi madre, era para evitar que discutiéramos otra vez. Porque cada vez que hay reuniones familiares, todos terminan peleando o maltratando a Draco

- Tu que piensas de esto Draco?

- Que pienso?- cuestione- Que puedo decir- pensé- ellos son tan desagradables, saben lo que me hicieron para la ultima fiesta a la que asistí

- No, cuéntanos por favor?

- Estos cuatro- dije apuntando a los gemelos, Ronald y Potter- hechizaron mi comida, pase una semana en San Mungo vomitando sin parar- oía como ellos se reían- Para ellos es gracioso pero para mi no

- No se porque se queja- cuestión el pelirrojo menor- El se vengo de nosotros hechizando mi escoba

- Yo no hice eso- mentí descaradamente

- Claro que si. Harry esta de testigo que casi me mato

- Pruébalo- lo desafíe

- Sabes que no puedo

- Entonces guárdate tus acusaciones- afirme- En cambio yo se que fueron ustedes

- Y como lo sabes Draco?- pregunto el doctor

- Porque me lo admitieron a mi- respondí Ginny- en el hospital no sabían que tenia, así que tuve que exigirle que me contaran que le hicieron

- Y el tonto de nuestro hermano y su amigo largaron la lengua- acotaron los Fred o George- Los pobres no saben hacer una broma

- Como vera- interrumpió mi padre- El problema aquí son ellos, no nosotros

- Eso no es cierto- contradijo la señora Weasley- Se que mis hijos pueden llegar a ser descorteses pero no son malos, solo traviesos

- Mas bien diría maleducados e impropios- cuestiono mi madre

- Mejor que ser una esposa de adorno- agrego la señora Weasley, provocando que todos quedáramos boquiabiertos

- Mamá- grito Ginny- Por favor no trates así a la señora Narcissa

- Es que ella se lo busco hijita, nadie insulta a mis hijos

- Creo que sus hijos ya son bastante grandes- declaro mi padre- Como para que usted los siga defendiendo

- Son nuestros hijos y siempre los defenderemos Lucius- dijo el señor Weasley

- Se nota. Pero la pregunta es porque? Que acaso no los educaste bien para que ellos lo hagan por si mismo

- Mi padre nos educo muy bien señor- interrumpió Ronald- Usted es quien malcrío a su hijo, por eso es ahora un arrogante y déspota. Lo fue en el colegio y siempre lo ha sido, solo que hora intenta ocultarlo, pero yo no le creo nada

- A ver si lo entiendo lo que sucede aquí. Ustedes ya se conocían de antes?- pregunto otra vez el psicólogo, que al parecer estaba cada vez mas perdido

- Si- afirmo Potter, que sigo sin entender que hace aquí- Éramos compañeros en el colegio, solo que en diferentes casas

- Malfoy estaba con las serpientes de los Slytheryn y nosotros en Gryffindor- articulo orgulloso su amigo pelirrojo

- Si me preguntan a mi, yo diría que yo estaba con los ganadores y ustedes eran lo que quedaba

- Esa es una respuesta muy soberbia Malfoy- esta vez era la castaña quien me cuestionaba- Además Ginny también iba a Gryffindor

- Si pero ella es diferente- aclare- siempre a mostrado mejores cualidades que ustedes, por algo es la mejor y mas hermosa bruja del mundo mágico- dije complacido porque ella era mía

- En eso si estamos de acuerdo- aseguro Potter sonriéndole a mi esposa

- Que miras tonto- le grite, para que el quitara esa cara

- No le grites a Harry- lo defendió otra vez el hermano de mi esposa

- Pensé que tu novia era Granger, no Potter. Pero parece que me equivoque, porque lo defiendes como si lo fuera

- Que gracioso Malfoy- cuestión el moreno

- Pero sino dije ningún chiste- conteste arrogantemente- además con ustedes tres aquí. Ya es demasiado humor junto- por supuesto que me refería al trío dorado

- Esto es lo ultimo que te permito- el inútil de Ronald se para furioso dispuesto a golpearme pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron. Mientras yo sonreía al verlo luchar sin lograr zafarse, nada era mejor que este espectáculo y se que mi padre también lo disfrutaba porque tenia la misma cara que yo

- Por favor, todos nos calmemos- intento apaciguar el hombre, logrando que todos se sentaran otra vez

- Analizando todo la citación he llegado a una conclusión: las relaciones de esta familia son muy conflictivas, sobre todo entre los padres- supongo que hablaba de mi padre y el de Ginny, aunque nuestras madres no se quedaban atrás- y el hermano menor, Ron junto a Hermione y su amigo Harry, que parece odia y aborrecer a el joven Malfoy

- Y que quede asentado que yo tampoco los quiero- agregue

- Si, eso también

- Bueno- resoplo algo cansado- esto solo me deja sugerirles algo?

- Que?- pregunto Ginevra mientras los demás lo miramos expectantes

- Que no dejen de asistir a terapia- sugeríos- por los próximos 2 o 3- lo interrumpí

- Días?- pero el negó con la cabeza- Semanas?- siguió sin contestar- Meses?- agregue desesperado porque no pensaba pasar ni un segundo mas con estos desagradables

- Yo diría…que mejor fueran años- todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos

- Que?- gritamos todos

- Todo esto es su culpa- replique molesto hacia esos tres insoportables Potter, Granger y Weasley

- No, nos acuses a nosotros. Tu eres el molesto e odioso- grito Potter

- Si no te hubieras casado con mi hermana- mientras yo discutía con ellos, mi padre hacia lo mismo con el señor Arthur

- Esto es porque no educas bien a tus hijos

- No, esto es porque tú no eres demasiado arrogante Malfoy y nadie soporta estar contigo. Por eso mi familia no te quiere

- No le grites a mi esposa- increpo la señora Molly

- Tu no le grites al mío- gritaba mi madre

Todo esto se veía como una escena cómica, yo batallaba con el trío dorado, mi padre con su padre y mi madre y su madre también participaban, mientras que sus demás hermanos intentaban contener a Ronald para que no se pusiera violento, los gemelos se reían de la escena y mi pobre Ginny era consolada por Fleur porque no podía creer en que había terminado todo esto. Y el psicólogo que no dejaba de tomar apuntes y ahora llegaba a entender porque no nos dejaron traer nuestras varitas, sino aquí volarían hechizos y maldiciones, pero preferiría pasar otra semana en el hospital que estar con ellos un segundo más.


	2. Peleas y mas peleas

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo otro capitulo y espero que les guste, dejen por favor sus opiniones.**

**Peleas y mas peleas **

Después del semejante espectáculo que brindamos la semana, pensaba que nos prohibirían regresar a este lugar debido a que las cosas no había terminado nada bien, en especial para mi pobre esposa que tuve que soportar ver como nos insultábamos y gritábamos después del terrible anuncio del doctor. Pero la cosa no quedo ahí ya que entre insultos e insultos, nos empezamos a arrojar cosas. Toda la culpa la tiene el imbecil de Ronald, el comenzó arrojándome un jarrón que logre esquivar, luego yo tomo algo de la oficina supongo que era un adorno, e hice lo mismo que el solo que golpee por accidente a Potter, aunque el objeto no era para el tampoco me molesta mucho el hecho de haberlo golpeado. La situación solo se agravo cuando Granger se molesto mucho por mi aptitud y tomo un pisa papel que me arrojo, logre evitarlo con mis grandes habilidades de agilidad pero mi padre no y de repente lo vi en el suelo tirado, mi madre se horrorizo y corrió a socorrerlo, mientras que los Weasley se reían de el, luego de unos minutos por fin el logro levantarse muy irritado y enfadado para dar paso a la peor parte porque ataque literalmente al señor Weasley. La escena era bastante dramática ya que mi padre intentaba ahorcar al señor Arthur, obviamente este se defendía intentando quitárselo de encima, yo no dejaba de discutir con el trío de idiotas y nuestras madres gritaban cosas que no creo y ni quiero recordar.

El resultado de todo fue la oficina totalmente destruida, el psicólogo totalmente impactado por el nivel de agresividad y destrucción de todos sin mencionar que todos nos fuimos sin mirarnos ni hablarnos. Durante la semana mi padre no dejo de quejarse, no solo del dolor por la herida sino también por lo humillado que se sentía por el comportamiento que tuvieron la tribu de pelirrojos y sus indeseables acompañantes hacia él, mientras que mi madre intentaba convencer a Ginevra que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro país por nuestro propio bien, sabia que mi esposa no reclamaría delante de mis padres por lo sucedido porque como había mencionado en la terapia, ella en verdad les tiene aprecio además que estoy seguro que sabia que algo de verdad tenían en lo que decían. Por eso espero a que estuviéramos solos para decirle lo molesta y decepcionada que estaba de mi aptitud, yo me defendí diciendo que no había sido el único, que su familia también contribuyo mucho a la situación. Ella sabía que tenía razón por eso no volvió a tocar el tema en toda la semana y tampoco hablo con su familia, pero por su cara y su tristeza sabia que algo no estaba bien.

Por eso después de mucha reflexión y meditación, decidí que por ella haría un nuevo intento, cuando se lo comunique a mi pelirroja salto de la alegría y el entusiasmo a diferencia de mis padres que si hubieran podido en esos momentos me cortaban el cuello, yo entendía su situación porque tener que convivir con todos los Weasley mas de 5 minutos si que era una verdadera pesadilla, pero a diferencia de ellos yo no tenia opción debía hacerlo por mi esposa, les dije que no seria necesario que ellos asistieran aunque su respuesta me sorprendió y enorgulleció al mismo tiempo, dijeron que si yo participaba en este asunto ellos también porque eran mi familia y me apoyarían en mis decisiones.

Así que aquí estamos nuevamente para vernos las caras con la familia de mi esposa. Solo espero que de este intento salga algo bueno, según el doctor el normal que las cosas empiecen mal porque con el tiempo y las charlas mejoraran, yo lo dudo mucho y mas si se trata de nosotros, los Weasley y los Malfoy son enemigos naturales no es nada que todos no sepan. Aun recuerdo cuando se anuncio el compromiso y boda de Ginevra conmigo, en el mundo mágico se armo un revuelo, mi familia salio en todas las portadas de diarios y revistas, según la mayoría de la gente esa unión era antinatural e ilógica, pero como a mi me importa muy poco la opinión de la gente, no le preste el mas mínimo de atención, claro que al principio no fue nada fácil para mis padres. Pero al final mi amor por la pelirroja pudo mas que cualquier cosa y logre casarme con ella y vivir una vida mas o menos armoniosa aunque con los Weasley no se si esa palabra puede ser usada, sabia que al casarme con ella tendría que aguantarme a su voluminosa familia pero jamás pensé que llegarías hasta este extremo.

Observo detenidamente la habitación de espera nuevamente visualizando cada objeto que había visto con anterioridad, doy un largo suspiro de resignación, estar en este lugar parece ser mi castigo por haber insultado y maltratado al trío de patéticos, al final solo conseguí que en vez de librarme de ellos ahora tengo que verlos mas seguido y mas tiempo de lo que salud mental puede soportar.

Levanto la vista y delante de mi se encuentran sentados; la comadreja pelirroja, san Potter y la traga libros Granger con unas miradas muy poco agradables, pero como siempre no superan las que yo les devuelvo porque si un Malfoy sabe hacer algo bien es mostrar su aborrecimiento hacia algo y en este caso lo siento por ellos. Como en la ocasión anterior mi hermosa esposa se encuentra a mi lado, solo que esta vez ella toma mi mano y esta apoyada en mi hombro, la observo, ella también se ve bastante afligida y supongo que razones tiene, lo que sucedió en la sesión pasada nos dejo a todos conmocionados y molestos. Ella en vez de mostrarse así se puso muy triste, durante todo la semana no dijo nada pero se le notaba en su mirada, mi madre intento animarla pero nada dio resultado solo cuando le dije que estaba dispuesto a volver aquí cambio de aptitud. Con solo esas simples palabras conseguí que Ginny volviera a sonreír y sus ojos tuvieran de regreso ese brillo tan especial que me brinda cuando me mira, me encanta que lo haga y me desespero mucho de saber que es por mi culpa que se siente mal.

Así que aquí estoy, poniendo la mejor de mis aptitudes para resolver todo esto, también debo agradecer a mis padres por acompañarnos otra vez. Mi padre ha estado bastante molesto durante toda la semana por la discusión que tuve con el señor Weasley, supongo que también se agravo porque ambos trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia por lo cual deben verse a diario, así que han tenido tiempo suficiente para lograr que el conflicto solo se agrande aun más. Conozco perfectamente a mi padre, el jamás se quede con la palabra en la boca, además de nunca permitir que alguien le pase por encima y menos si se trata de alguien que considera inferior, como también se quien como es el padre de mi esposa; jamás se deja pisotear con nadie, siempre sobreprotege a su familia y lucha por todo lo que cree con mucha convicción. Lo que yo creo, es que la razón principal de su enemistad es que ambos son demasiados orgullosos para dar el brazo a torcer y admitir que uno se equivoca, tal vez por eso es que amo tanto a Ginny, en cierta forma ella se parece a mi, lo que me hace sentir orgullo y admiración en muchas ocasiones y en otras muchos dolores de cabeza, pero a diferencia de ellos yo aprendí a amar cada cosa de ella, en cambio nuestras familias aprendieron a remarcar cada vez mas nuestras diferencias.

Oigo la puerta y como la vez anterior por ella sale la secretaria, esta vez lleva mucha mas ajustada y provocativa, noto que muchos se quedan mirándola porque la chica no es nada fea, por la miradas que me da se que intenta seducirme, la ignoro totalmente principalmente porque Ginny esta a mi lado y segundo porque mi mujer es 100 veces mas hermosa. La chica nos pide que pasemos ya que es nuestro turno y ya nos están esperando, todos cumplimos con su petición y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar. Cuando entramos varios se sorprendieron porque lucia totalmente diferente a la semana anterior, ahora las paredes eran blancas y otras rojas, sobre ellas muchos cuadros algunas con fotos otros con diplomas, aun conservaban varias plantas verdes y las grandes ventanas que dejaban visualizar el exterior.

Lo único que era idéntico a la vez anterior eran las sillas en ronda, por lo cual ya sabíamos que hacer, todos tomamos asiento y esperamos mientras la secretaria nos sonreía, era bastante irritante e insistente

- Necesitan algo?- pregunto muy animada

- No- contesto secamente mi padre- O tal vez si- agrego soberbiamente- que se valla- ordeno, logrando que la chica se sintiera incomoda

- Lucius- interrumpió el señor Arthur- No tienes porque ser tan descortés

- Lo dices porque a ti no te molesta- reparo- Pero a mi y a mi hijo nos irrita

- Ella solo trata de ser amable- esta vez era San Potter quien intervenía

- Y tu quien eres?- cuestione molesto- El defensor de los pobre y desposeídos

- Harry solo trata de ayudar- agrego mi cuñado y su amigo, bufe molesto porque su respuesta- No lo molestes

- Entonces dile que no se meta donde no lo llaman- aclare

- Pues tú no deberías ser tan desagradable- agrego Granger

- Hermione tiene razón- prosiguió Ronald, mi padre y yo fruncimos el seño por sus ataques

- Y ustedes porque no se callan. Que acaso el todopoderoso Potter no puede defenderse solo- dije burlándome

- Draco- Ginny trato de calmar la situación- No se peleen por favor

- Nosotros somos sus amigos- aseguro el pelirrojo- Pero que te explico a ti, si ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso. No debes tener ni un solo amigo

- Ronald!- grito mi esposa mientras yo lo miraba mal- Discúlpate con Draco ¡ahora!

- Porque?- cuestiono molesto- Que acoso no le gusta escuchar la verdad- ahora era el quien se intentaba burlar de mi

- Claro que me gusta escuchar la verdad. Pero de alguien que sepa por lo menos hablar y escribir bien

- Yo se leer y escribir perfectamente

- Ah si? Y dime donde aprendiste. Porque que yo recuerde en el colegio eras un desastre. Es mas, si no te hubieras ayudado tu novia, estoy seguro que hubieras sido el alumno mas viejo en graduarte- los gemelos comenzaron a reírse mientras el se irritaba cada vez mas- Quien sabe, hasta tal vez hubieras llegado a la edad del director Dumbledore- ahora todos comenzaba a reír disimuladamente a excepción de los gemelos que no dudaban en mostrar la gracia que les cause

- Draco!- ahora Ginny me gritaba a mi para que me callara

- Tu no sabes nada- grito- Como a ti tu papito te compro todas las notas- afirmo

- Para tu información Weasley- intervino mi padre contando su acusación- Draco era un gran alumno y siempre se destaco en todo. No como otros- dijo mirando a Ronald

- No te atrevas a insulta a mi hijo Lucius- increpo el señor Arthur

- Y quien me lo va a impedir- cuestiono mi padre con una carcajada- Tu?

- Claro que si- se levanto otra vez pero se quedo parado porque la puerta sonó, todos dirigimos nuestra atención. Por ella entro el psicólogo con una gran sonrisa que cambio inmediatamente por una de desconcierto

- Que están haciendo?- pregunto confundido, mientras su secretaria se retiraba

- Charlábamos- respondí disimuladamente el padre de Ginny quien volvía a tomar su lugar, mientras los demás poníamos sonrisas nerviosas, logrando que el doctor también sonriera

- Que gracioso. Por un minuto pensé que estaban tratando de destruir mi oficina otra vez- comenzamos a reír mas fuerte

- Como cree- respondió rápidamente Ronald- Mi padre solo se levanto a saludar al señor Malfoy

- Que interesante- contesto incrédulo- Porque la semana pasada el señor Malfoy sujeta del cuello al señor Arthur y ahora se saludan como dos personas educadas- todos asentimos con la cabeza para que nos creyera- Eso quiere decir que durante la semana se han hablado muy bien?- el silencio reino y nadie se animaba a decir una palabra- Y bien?

- Bueno yo he hablado con Harry y mi familia después del incidente- contesto feliz el Weasley menor, ganándose que todos lo miráramos confundidos

- Lo que dices Ron es muy bueno. Pero con quien tenías que hablar es con tu hermana o tal vez los padres de Draco o en el mejor de los casos con tu cuñado- agrego señalándome

- Pero no quiero hablarle- afirmo frunciendo el seño- Es mas quien en su sano juicio lo haría?

- Yo tampoco quiero verte ni hablarte. Pero tú por lo menos tienes suerte de que yo sea lindo a la vista. En cambio tu?- cuestione

- Yo que?- pregunto molesto

- Como que tu que?- repregunte- Que acaso no te ves en el espejo- comencé a reír y me padre me acompaño- Eres bastante feo

- Yo no soy feo

- Claro que si- refute- Tienes suerte que Granger este ciega

- Que cosas tan feas dices- afirmo la castaña- Para tu información Ron es muy lindo- yo hice una mueca de desaprobación- Y no estoy ciega, es mas soy muy afortunada que estemos juntos

- Lo que pasa es que de tanto leer se te cocino el cerebro- ellos estaban furiosos lo notaba en las miradas furiosas que me daban- Tu novio es el menos atractivo de los Weasley- luego mira a todos los chicos- Bill es el mas guapo- el y Fleur sonrieron complacidos- Los gemelos por lo menos son graciosos- ellos asintieron dándome la razón- Charlie es muy fuerte y tiene mucho porte- el se quedo analizando unos segundo si era algo bueno y luego agrandar su sonrisa satisfactoriamente- Y Percy es muy inteligente- Percy no es de demostrar casi nunca si esta o no de acuerdo, el solo esta por estar- Pero tu Ronald, que tienes?- ellos se quedaron miraron unos segundos entre los tres, supongo que se pensando en que decir

- Ron es muy buena persona- agrego tratando de contradecirme Potter, solo que logro que yo me riera

- Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió. Menos mal que son amigos. Te lo dije RONALD, tú no tienes nada de interesante

- Te voy a mostrar que tan interesante puede ser- dijo parándose molesto al parecer a atacarme pero el Doctor James lo detuvo

- Por favor- intervino logrando la atención de todos- No discutan otra vez. Siéntate Ron- ordeno pasiblemente. El no se veía muy convencido pero aun así lo obedeció- Vamos a intentar que esta sesión sea un avance y no un retroceso, de acuerdo?- pregunto en general, la mayoría asintió con la cabeza y otros como mi padre, Percy o yo ni hicimos nada- Ahora díganme como se sintieron después de la semana pasada?

- Irritado- conteste rápidamente

- Humillado- agrego mi padre

- Conmocionado- dijo Bill

- Perturbado- esta vez era el señor Weasley quien hablaba- Y muy indignado también

- Yo estoy con mi esposo- apoyo la señora Molly

- Que no puedes pensar por ti misma- objeto mi madre, ganándose que ella la mirada muy mal

- Que dijiste?- pregunto sulfurada

- Lo que oíste querida- contesto mi madre arrogantemente

- Eres una…- mientras que la madre de mi esposa iba a contraatacar pero fue interrumpida por su esposo

- Molly por favor cálmate. No le hagas caso- solo así se tranquilizo, pero no del todo

- Es que visto lo que dijo Arthur- respondió molesta- Además no se que me cuestiona a mi, si ella es quien ni siquiera habla por si misma y deja que su marido diga todo por ella- mi madre la miro horrorizada por su comentario, quien hubiera creído que se señora Weasley seria así de descortés y ruda

- Mejor calla a tu mujercita Weasley o me veré obligado a callarla yo- increpo mi padre quien intentaba defender a mi madre

- Quiero ver que lo intentes Malfoy- desafío el señor Arthur- Molly no hizo nada malo solo dijo la verdad

- Yo te voy a dar tu verdad- esta vez era mi padre quien se levantaba, de seguro a intentar golpear al padre de mi esposa

- BASTA!- dijo el psicólogo levantando la voz- Estamos tratando de resolver sus conflicto, no de crear mas- todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos- Escúchenme- ordeno el hombre otra vez- Tratemos dejar que todos terminen de opinar- nuevamente nadie dijo nada- Continuemos- se acerco a Granger pidiendo que esta prosiguiera

- Me sentí como en la secundaria

- Y como es eso?- pregunto James

- Bueno, es que en la secundaria los Malfoy siempre me insultaban o Ron no me escuchaba

- Entiendo

- Eso no es cierto. Yo siempre te presto atención- refuto Ronald

- La semana pasada parecía que no. Te suplique que ya nos fuéramos y que dejaras de pelearte con el odioso de tu cuñado- dijo fulminándome con la mirada- Y no me hiciste caso y luego para culminar te enojaste con todos, como si yo tu hubiera hecho algo

- Solo intentaba defenderte, a todos nosotros. Pero como siempre tu solo puedes ver todo lo malo que hago- dijo logrando que ella se enfadara mucho

- Por lo menos no soy obstinado y un bocón- respondo levantando la voz, logrando que todos nos quedáramos boquiabiertos

- Eso si que debe doler hermanito- declaro Charlie bromeando pero por la cara del menor de los Weasley su chiste no le pareció muy simpático

- Eso es muy normal viniendo de parte de ti Hermione- ella se veía muy molesta- Quiere que le diga como me sentí yo?- agrego mirando al doctor, este asintió con la cabeza- Con una terrible cólera e ira, en primer lugar porque mi hermana no me hace caso y se enreda con este huron desagradable- parecía que le habían soltado la cadena de lo furia que traía- Luego no conforme con eso me trae aquí a tratar de conciliar algo que jamás sucederá y en tercer lugar mi novia no me ayuda para nada. Eso es todo- luego cruzo sus brazos y no dijo nada más

- Es bueno que podamos expresarnos Ron- contesto algo contrariado el terapeuta- Un de la forma en la que usted lo hizo. Ahora sigamos, Harry dinos que sentiste?

- Bueno- respondió dudoso- La semana pasada fue muy difícil porque estaba bastante molesto

- Y tu porque?- pregunte totalmente sorprendido e indignado

- Porque!- grito- No solo me insultaste si no también me golpeaste. Además heriste mis sentimientos al decir que no pertenezco a esta familia. Pero eso me hizo pensar- agrego consternado

- Pensar que Harry?

- Que es hora que haga mi propia familia

- Ya era hora- resople

- Si te sirvió de algo, entonces no fue tan malo- agrego James

- Si- luego miro a mi esposa y prosiguió sin dejar de mirarla- Siempre he querido una familia y supongo que las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces a pesar que uno se resista a no resignarse- fruncí el señor por su comentario porque se que se refería a mi mujer

- Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta. Eso quiere decir que no ya no vendrás por aquí- dijo sonriendo- Ya puedes irte y como siempre, nunca es un placer verte

- Muy simpático como siempre Malfoy- cuestiono irónicamente- Vendré cada vez que la familia Weasley me lo pida

- Entonces no nos libramos de ti?- pregunte- Y para que sirvió todo ese discurso basura que dijiste

- Señor Malfoy- interrumpió el doctorcito- Estamos tratando de entendernos. Por favor sigamos contigo Charlie

- Yo no sentí nada porque no pasó nada que no haya pasado antes- luego reflexiono un poco- tal vez un poco de tristeza

- Y eso porque?

- Por mi hermana, la semana pasada se veía muy triste y quien no lo estaría con la familia rara que le toco- dijo riendo- y después esta la familia de su marido que tampoco es tan normal como aparentan- ahora se costillaza de la risa- Solo pensar en la escena de la semana pasada no puedo parar de reír- Percy que estaba a su lado lo miraba extrañado

- Ya cálmate Charlie- afirmo su hermano de al lado

- Tu solo lo dices porque eres un aburrido

- No soy un aburrido- contradijo Percy

- Claro que si. Nada te divierte, tienes que cambiar algo hermanito y ser mas como nosotros- dijo señalándose a si mismo y los gemelos

- Te refieres a un descarado sin sentido del gusto, que solo sabe hacer bromas y molestar a los demás- ellos enmudecieron, al parecer nunca se esperaban esa respuesta de parte de mi cuñado

- No. Me refería a ser agradable y reírme de vez en cuando

- Yo se sonreír, solo que no como tu que te burlas de todo al igual que estos- dijo con desprecio- Porque cuando eres tan inteligente como yo, solo las cosas verdaderamente graciosas te causan gracia porque si no eres como un idiota que se ríe de todo

- Sabes lo que eres tu…- parecía que iba a insultarlo

- Charlie, Percy por favor no discutan- intervino el padre de Ginny

- Es que es inevitable- contesto Charlie levantando la voz- No viste todo lo que me dijo papá, es tan fastidioso siempre pensando que es mejor que nosotros

- Pero no por eso tienen insultarse o pelear- agrego el señor Arthur

- No estamos discutiendo padre- aseguro Percy- para discutir con alguien primero tienes que estar en el mismo nivel de intelecto- ahora si que estaba sorprendido al igual que varios en la sala, resulto que Percy no era tan raro después de todo. Voy a tener que frecuentarlo mas seguido

- Pasemos por favor a otro tema- dijo el doctor tratando de cambiar el tema porque ya veía que lo que seguía no era bueno- Fleur que te piensas?

- Ehhhhh- pensó- Todo fuet muy raro sobred todo para Bill y Ginny, pero parat mi no fue nadad de otro mundo. Port lo general la familia de mit esposo no me habla mucho

- Eso es verdad?- pregunto el psicólogo

- Es que ella no se parece en nada a nosotros- aclaro la señora Molly

- Eso no es escusa para dejar de lado a su yerna, creo que eso es algo que debemos solucionar en algún momento. No les parece?

- Supongo- contesto la mama de mi esposa no muy convencida

- Bueno para terminar díganme Fred y George, que les sucedió a ustedes?

- Yo muy cómodo- aclaro uno, no se cual. Pero todos lo miramos extrañados por su declaración

- Y eso porque?- logro preguntar el psicólogo

- Bueno es que nosotros sabemos agradecer- dijo el otro a su lado (Fred o George)

- Y que tiene que agradecer?

- Por los momentos de diversión que nos dieron la semana pasada y ahora- acotaron los gemelos riéndose ambos, mientras varios lo aniquilaban con las miradas

- Solo quedas tu Ginny, dinos por favor que sentiste después de la ultima sesión?

- Muy decepcionada- luego miro hacia el suelo- Todos sabían lo importante que era para mi esto, pero aun así se terminaron no solo insultando sino golpeando

- Pero hija- intento intervenir su madre

- Pero nada mamá- corto- Ustedes son mi familia, porque siempre seré una Weasley- luego tomo mi mano- Pero ahora también soy una Malfoy. Y pensé que después de pensarme con Draco aprenderían a entenderlo, pero veo que eso nunca sucederá- sentencio- Y me duele mucho, porque yo los quiero a todos y ustedes me obligan a decidir todo el tiempo entre uno y otro- en ese momento si que me sentía mal, no por los Weasley sino porque hacia sufrir a mi pelirroja, sabia que para ella era importante que nos lleváramos bien solo que pensé que con todo lo que sucedía entre nuestras familias había llegado a acostumbrarse. También se que ellos se sentían muy mal por las miradas cabizbajas que llevaban

Una vez que Ginny termino de hablar el doctor dio un largo suspiro y luego tomo un cuaderno que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, lo abrió para leer su contenido, nosotros lo mirabas expectantes a lo que iba a decir

- Bien- dijo cerrando fuertemente el libro que sostenía- Analizando profundamente la situación- se puse a caminar a nuestro alredor- He tomado la decisión que a partir de esta semana realizaran dos actividades a parte de tener una la sesión correspondiente - todos miramos sorprendidos

- Y como es eso?- interrumpió Ronald ganándose malas miradas de parte de todos

- Déjame terminar por favor- comento James- Primero voy a explicar porque tome esta decisión- todos lo mirábamos algunos extrañados otros desconcertarlos y otros como yo molestos- He notado que en todos ustedes existe cierta fricción. Generada muchas veces por la falta de comunicación o la intolerancia y eso por lo general solo es causado por una sola cosa

- Que cosa?- se animo a preguntar Charlie

- El desconocimiento de unos hacia otros- respondió muy seguro, nosotros no damos mucho crédito a su afirmación- Creo fehacientemente que no se conocen unos a otros por lo cual es muy difícil que se toleren y mucho menos que se logren llevar bien

- Esta diciendo estupideces- afirme provocando que mi mujer me codeara

- No es así, Señor Malfoy- refuto- Muchas veces creemos conocer a alguien con el simple hecho de estar a su lado o convivir un poco, provocando que si no nos agrada lo que vemos surja un sentimiento de rechazo. Tal vez tenemos muchas cosas en común y no lo podemos notar a simple vista

- Esta diciendo que yo comparto algo con los Malfoy?- pregunto asqueado Ronald- Usted debe estar loco

- En esto estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de zanahoria- agregué riendo- Quien va a pensar que alguien como yo- dije soberbiamente- puede ser parecido a ESO- afirme indicando a Ronald

- Que desagradable eres- respondió con esa cara de tonto que siempre lleva

- No tanto como tu. Créeme que en eso si me ganas

- Me pueden dejar terminar?- intervino el psicólogo, ambos asentimos molestos- Pasare a lo siguiente antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir- alego algo asustado- Después de casa sesión tendremos una pequeña charla con dos o tres miembros de cualquiera de las dos familias

- Y para que?- cuestiono mi padre

- Para que se pueden llegar a conocerse mejor y ver que tanto pueden llegar a tener en común- el se veía muy confiado en que funcionaria- Comenzando desde hoy. Y los elegidos son: El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy- ambos se empezaron a alterar- seguidos por Draco, Harry y Ron

- Que?- grite al igual que Ronald

- Lo que oyeron y sobre el tema no se discute- afirmo rotundamente- Esa será como les dije la primera actividad. Y la segunda es que cada semana asignare a una persona para que elija una actividad grupal para realizarla en familia, esa persona elegirá una actividad que ella desee y no habrá discusión sobre si se hará o no. Porque no se acepta negativas, de acuerdo?

- Nos queda otra- respondí molesto, el me negó con la cabeza

- Bien el elegido para este semana será- pensó dudoso- Ronald- afirmo, el idiota de mi cuñado puso una cara de alegría y entusiasmo- Bien Ron. Tú elegís un lugar y una acción para hacerla en grupo. Eso permitirá conocerse mejor los unos a los otros pero sobre todo nos dejara ver otros aspectos de Ron. Ahora pasemos a la segunda fase- miro a mi padre y al señor Weasley- Señores les voy a pedir que se vayan y me dejen solo con los señores.

Todos lo obedecimos y nos volvimos a trasladar hacia la sala de espera. Nos sentamos y esperamos, pasaron unos 30 minutos y no pasaba nada interesante, algunos leían revistas otros charlaban cuando de repente sentimos unos ruidos y golpes provenientes de dentro del cuarto, cada minutos se sentían mas fuerte y mas seguido y luego de repente gritos, todos nos asustamos. Algunos nos acercamos a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, seguimos escuchando ruidos raros pero de un momento a otro se detuvieron. La puerta se abrió y salio mi padre junto al señor Weasley dejándonos impactados, mi padre tenia la ropa desacomodada y estaba despeinado sin mencionar que caminaba con dificultad mientras que el señor Arthur no estaba en mejor estado solo que el tenia la camisa rota, todos mirábamos sorprendidos y asustados. Mi madre corrió a socorrer a mi padre al igual que la señora Weasley, Ginny se acerco a su padre y yo hice lo mismo con el mío

- Que paso?

- Nada que dos adultos nos sepamos manejar- respondió tratando de acomodarse la ropa

- Estas seguro

- Claro- afirmo- Weasley solo discutimos algunos asuntos, pero ahora todo esta solucionada. Verdad Arthur?- el señor solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Todos estábamos preocupados por la situación cuando de repente salio el doctor y nos llamo a los siguientes, al entrar estoy seguro que a todos nos pareció raro pero el lugar estaba un poco desordenado no tanto como la vez anterior pero las sillas estaban fuera de su lugar y el hombre tenia su varita en la mano, por lo cual súpose que al ponerse las cosas feas entre nuestros padres vio la necesidad de utilizar otros métodos. Nos sentamos en tres sillas uno junto al otro, yo ni siquiera miraba a los dos tarados que tenía a mi lado

- Bien, voy a tener que tener la varita mi lado por si las dudas- aviso el psicólogo, eso comprobaba mi teoría- Ahora tratamos de hacer un ejercicio. Todos dirán una cualidad y un defecto de si mismos- los tres fruncimos el seño- Es para que puedan llegar a ver que no son tan diferentes. De acuerdo- dijo aplaudiendo- Quien quiere comenzar?- rápidamente señale al que estaba a mi lado, mire quien era para encontrarme con Potter- Bien. Harry me parece que tu vas a empezar- el parecía algo nervioso

- Bueno- comenzó con voz temblorosa- Un virtud- pensó- Soy bastante perseverante, jamás me doy por vencido. Y un defecto, creo que seria que me creo muy autosuficiente

- Que gracioso- comente- Tardaste tanto para decir que eres un inútil. No era más fácil decirlo así

- Señor Malfoy, por favor. Deje que los demás se expresen, ya le llegara su turno- luego volvió a dirigirse a Potter-Es bueno que uno aprende a aceptar tanto las cosas buenas como malas. Porque no sigues tu Ron?

- Yo?

- No veo otro tonto- agregué con una sonrisa

- Ya cállate, el tonto eres tu- "patético" murmure- Una virtud creo que seria ser valiente- comencé a reírme

- Tu?- articule entre risas- No sabia que podíamos mentir- agregue- También puedes decir que eres inteligente si quieres

- Tu no sabes nada- cuestiono molesto

- Tal vez no se mucho de ti. Pero estoy seguro que valiente no eres

- Draco- reclamo James- Deja que Ron prosiga. Sigue- ordeno

- Y me defecto seria…- se quedo pensando

- Que tanto piensas?- pregunte extrañado- Si tienes un montón. Si quieres te ayudo con eso- comencé a enumerar- Lento, Irritante, Inútil igual que tu amigo, Patético o tal vez un perfecto imbecil

- Como te atreves- luego se paro a tratar de enfrentarme, pero el doctor lo detuve con su varita

- Siéntese Señor Weasley, tuve suficientes peleas con sus padres ya- supongo que debe estar estresado de ver tantas peleas- Señor Malfoy es su turno- confirmo

- Y que quiera que diga?- pregunte confundido- Defectos? Eso ni siquiera se que es- dije con una gran sonrisa de superioridad- Cualidades tengo muchas- asegure altivamente- No se podría llegar a enumerarlas- James me miraba sorprendido y los otros dos tontos a mi lado estaban boquiabiertos por mi afirmación

- Que tu no sabes lo que es la humildad?- logro llegar a preguntar Ronald

- No. Pero si se lo que significa valiente, tu sabes? Porque por lo que dijiste hace un rato parecía que no- las chispas saltaban entre nosotros

- Pasemos a otro ejercicio- el doctor trato de cambiar el tema- Que tal si ahora avanzamos un poco mas- los tres volvimos a mirarlo extrañamente- Lo que haremos es que cada uno diga un defecto y una virtud de los otros, entiendes?

- Creo que si- contesto Potter mientras su amigo también afirmaba con la cabeza y yo hice un gesto de "como sea"

- Esta vez que comience Ron

- Harry es…- pensó- es muy valiente y fuerte, lo admiro por eso. Y un defecto- volvió a dudar- Creo que es algo testarudo- luego me miro- También tengo que decir algo de Draco? Porque solo se defectos- Lo fulmine con la mirada

- Así es señor Weasley, tiene que decir algo sobre ambos- este bufo molesto

- Malfoy es un perfecto idiota, arrogante, presuntuoso, soberbio y de seguro te tiñe- su comentario provoco la risa del su amigo

- Que acabas de decir tarado

- Lo que oíste- dijo riéndose

- Este me la pagas pelirrojo

- Y que harás?- pregunto Potter- Mira que nosotros somos dos- desafío, en ese momento mi ira solo crecía y crecía porque los dos tontos se burlaban de mi, de Draco Malfoy, no podía permitirlo por eso mire al psicólogo que tenia su varita sobre su escritorio, corrió a tomarlo. El lo noto y trato de detenerme pero ya era tarde, puse un hechizo sobre los amigos insoportables convirtiendo al pelirrojo en una comadreja y a Potter en una rata

- Ahora quien es el perfecto idiota- agregue. Y para terminar arroje la varita por la ventana dejando al psicólogo conmocionado y asustado, salí lo mas rápido de ahí para no levantar sospechas. Cuando aparecí en la otra habitación todos me miraban expectantes

- Vámonos mi amor- dije rápidamente tomándola del brazo- Vamos- les dije a mis padres- Nos vemos- me despedí de todos. Ginny solo pudo despedirse saludando con la mano a su familia porque íbamos a toda prisa, mis padres sabían que algo había pasado pero ninguno decía nada, caminamos hasta llegar a fuera

- Draco paso algo?

- No, que va a pasar- dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo. Luego se me ocurrió algo gracioso- Mi amor- la llame captando su atención- Te gusta el zoológico?

- Si- contesto rápidamente- Pero hace mucho que no voy a uno, porque?- comencé a reír

- Porque tal vez te lleve pronto a ver uno, y llevaremos a toda tu familia

- En serio?- pregunto feliz

- Claro- afirme- Siempre es bueno visitar a la familia

Ella me miro extrañada porque no comprendía lo que decía, estoy seguro porque pronto comprenderá a que me refería, además tengo que esperar la peor reacción de parte de mi pelirroja, pero como dicen "La diversión nadie te la quita".


	3. COMADREJA PELIRROJA Y RATÓN CON LENTES

**Terapia según los Malfoy y Weasley**

**¿COMADREJA PELIRROJA Y RATON CON LENTES? PARTE 1**

Estoy en el baño, terminando de arreglarme, hoy me vestiré de manera informal ya que tengo un asunto que resolver, no estoy muy acostumbrado a usar otra cosa que no sean camisas o trajes, por lo cual me siento un poco incomodo vestido de otra manera, me miro al espejo para ver si la ropa me queda bien, pero lo verdad eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes.

Estoy cansado y frustrado, si hay no soporto es que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero, muchos dirían que soy un malcriado, yo mas bien lo defino como una persona con carácter y decidido que sabe lo que quiere y lo que no. Y este es una de esas cosas que definitivamente no quiero hacer

- Draco- llama una voz estruendosa y molestas del otro lado de la puerta- Apresúrate hijo. Tu madre y tu esposa ya nos están esperando abajo

- Ya voy- grito molesto- Solo me falta vestirme- miento, porque ya he terminado de vestirme, pero no quiero ir a ningún lado, lo que quiero es pasar el fin de semana con mi esposa en un lindo lugar o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. Pero no, para mi suerte tengo que pasarla con los inútiles y desagradables de mis parientes políticos, y todo porque ese insulso medico de pacotilla que piensa saber todo por eso me obliga a estar con los Weasley, sin mencionar que también estarán los colados de Potter y Granger

- Draco Lucius Malfoy- grita mi padre- Es la última vez que te digo que salgas, no me obligues a entrar a buscarte- dice molesto- Te advierto que tengo mi varita en la mano- amenazo. Doy un largo suspiro mirándome al espejo analizando por última vez mi aspecto, me dirijo hacia la puerta y abro de mala gana

- Ya estoy listo- anuncio- No tienes que gritarme

- Pero dime que esperabas, que te hiciera un cumplido- dijo con un tono irónico- Además déjame recordarte que es por ti que hago todo esto- aclaro- Sin mencionar que espero muy pronto mi recompensa- me recordó

- Ya lo se padre- digo resignado y hastiado

- Y recuerda lo que me prometiste, si es varón le pondrás de nombre Lucius

- Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho eso- intente zafarme del asunto

- ¡Claro que si! Supongo que ya se lo haz dicho a Ginevra

- Si- conteste divagando. Resulta que después de los sucesos ocurridos la última vez en esa dichosa sesión terapéutica, mi padre decidió no asistir nuevamente. No sabia que hacer porque si hacia algo así iba a romper el corazón de mi hermosa pelirroja en un millón de pedacitos. Viendo que mis opciones eran pocas, ya que mi padre es demasiado terco, tome medidas acordes a la situación. Le prometí que pronto le daría un heredero o mejor dicho un nieto, se que no debía hacer una promesa semejante y menos jugar con algo tan importante y delicado, pero el contexto me obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas. Además tener un hijo con mi esposa estaba en mis planes, solo que no de esta manera

- Y espero que pronto cumplas con tu promesa- hablo mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- Esas cosas no se hacen tan rápido padre- anuncie molesto

- Como que no?- cuestiono- No me digas que no sabes que hacer?- pregunto con una sonrisa de idiota- Quieres que te de la clase acerca de las abejas y las flores- dijo entre risas- Me parece que ya estas un poco grande para eso Draco

- Muy chistoso- conteste molesto y con una mueca- Claro que se, lo que debo hacer. No necesito tus clases. Si no las necesite antes, con menos razón ahora- agregue fulminándolo con la mirada

- Bueno como me dices que es algo complicado para ti. Supongo que es porque no estas haciendo las cosas bien

- A que te refieres?

- A que si tu esposa es linda, todo esta bien entre ustedes dos y sabes como hacer tu trabajo. En poco tiempo tendremos resultados

- Hay padre!- respondí hastiado- Odio cuando dices esas cosas. En primer lugar no voy a discutir mi vida intima contigo y además te agradecería que no hablaras de mi futuro hijo como si fuera una cosa

- Yo no me refiero a eso y lo sabes- me aclaro rápidamente- Quien mas que tu sabes lo emocionado que estoy por tener un nieto. Y tu madre esta totalmente de acuerdo contigo

- Lo se- dije resignado

- Entonces que esperas. Haz tu trabajo correctamente y pronto esta familia estará completa

- Que no lo esta?

- Claro que no- conteste molesto- Falta un heredero para mi gran fortuna y herencia

- Que no soy yo tu heredero- anuncie confundido

- Si, pero tu ya estas grande

- Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que a ti, ya te he enseñado todo. He cumplido parte del deber de un Malfoy. Pero como ultimo objetivo tengo que asegurarme que tú hagas lo mismo. Y como lo vas a hacer si no tienes a quien enseñarle

- Voy a tener a quien enseñarle- asegure- No tienes que presionarme

- Claro que si. Porque si no lo hago vas a terminar transmitiendo la herencia Malfoy a un perro o un gato que tomes como mascota- yo fruncí el seño por su comentario- O peor a uno de los hijos de Weasley- dijo preocupado- Por eso tu y tu amigo deben hacer su trabajo

- Que amigo?

- El único amigo que necesitas para realizar esta tarea- dijo señalando mi parte inferior- Solo el puede ayudarte

- Padre!- Dije con una mueca de disgusto- Deja de hablar así, es asqueroso!- agregue horrorizado

- Es normal Draco- aclaro- Sino como crees que tu viniste al mundo

- Por favor- conteste asustado y confundido- Te voy a decir esto muy lentamente. NO- QUIERO- SABER- NADA- ACERCA- DE- TU- VIDA- INTIMA- CON- MI- MADRE

- Draco- respondió reprendiéndome- No me digas que eres un puritano

- Mejor cortamos aquí esta charla- conteste frustrado- Y vamos que ya se nos hace tarde- mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la mansión el único pensamiento que llenaba mi mentes era que esto si que era la ultimo de lo ultimo. "Mi padre tratándome de dar consejos a cerca del sexo o peor contándome su experiencia con mi propia madre", ni en mis peores pesadillas me lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta, allí están paradas mi hermosa esposa con su vestido blanco ajustado en la parta superior mostrando sus atributos bastantes proporcionados pero holgado en la parte inferior, a su lado mi madre con una gran sonrisa de comprensión, a diferencia de mi padre, se que siempre puedo contar con su apoyo sin pedirme nada a cambio, por eso en verdad valoro su esfuerzo, aun después de ver su otra cara al pelearse con la señora Weasley. Nunca hubiera creído que mi madre; una señora tan correcta y educada pudiera comportarse de esa manera, es mas no recuerdo haber escucho en mi vida que dijera una mala palabra o se expresara de forma imperfecta, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Mi madre sabía defenderse y muy bien, creo que mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y en cierta forma eso me asustaba porque eso solo quiere decir más problemas para mí. Al llegar al lado de las hermosas mujeres que tengo como familiares oigo el comentario de mi padre

- Disculpen la demora, pero Draco parecía que se había enamorado del baño- mi madre se enojo mucho por sus dicho pero mi esposa comenzó a reírse disimuladamente pero al ver que a mi no me causo gracia, se cayo

- Lucius- dijo mi madre reprendiéndolo

- Solo dije la verdad- aclaro- Entonces?... Ya estamos todos listos?- ellas asintieron con la cabeza y yo hice lo mismo pero de manera desganada- Draco, estas seguro que no tienes que entrar al baño antes de irnos?- esto si que era el colmo, mi propio padre se burlaba de mi, en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa

- No, no necesito nada. Y espero que conserves esa sonrisa hasta el final del día- el inmediatamente cambio la cara, y ahora era yo quien reía

- Mejor nos vamos- anuncio molesto tomando de la mano a mi madre. Los vi alejarse mientras que Ginevra se acercaba y tomaba mi mano

- Listo?- pregunto feliz

- Mi amor, nunca estoy lo suficientemente preparado para sufrir de esta manera- afirmo con una risa, ella me golpea suavemente por mi comentario- No te enojes- conteste riendo- Tu sabes que lo digo de broma- digo abrazándola

- Bueno, si ya terminaste de hacer esas cosas- dice mi padre guiñándonos un ojo provocando que yo me incomodara mientras Ginny lo mirara extrañada de seguro porque no entendía, el porque de su gesto- Vamos- anuncio algo desesperado, mientras que mi madre lo tomaba del brazo- Porque mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto, mas rápido podré volver a mi casa y olvidar del asunto- luego se dirige hacia la puerta con mi madre, yo miro a mi esposa que me observa algo confundida y asustada por los dichos del mi padre, yo para tratar de dispersar sus miedo y encojo los hombros con una mueca

- Ya oíste a nuestro jefe- dijo en broma consiguiendo que una sonrisa se formara en su hermoso rostro- Es hora de irnos- Tomo su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el trasladar, ya que el lugar donde iremos no es una casa, tuvimos que usar este medio. Llegamos rápidamente a un campo enorme, a un costado grandes árboles que dan una gran vista hacia un prado donde se encuentra una cancha Quidditch, caminamos unos pasas para lograr divisar a diversas personas en el lugar, varios pelirrojos, un moreno y una castaña aparte de una rubia, que de seguro era Fleur. Caminamos para acércanos a ellos, mis padres nos siguen de cerca y mi esposa lleva una bolsa pequeño que causa mi curiosidad- Que traes ahí?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

- La comida- asegura mirándome- Recuerda que después del partido, almorzaremos aquí

- Supongo que trajiste mucho. Con todo lo que comen tus hermanos- digo con poca emoción y mucho sarcasmo

- Draco! no seas malo. Tú sabes lo sensible que es Ron con el tema de la comida

- Sensible!- dije con sarcasmos- Yo no usaría esa palabra para definirlo, yo diría lo insaciable o voraz. Disculpa que te diga esto, mi amor. Pero nunca en mi vida he visto comer a alguien de esa manera y menos esa cantidad- ella no puede evitar reír

- Lo se, pero la comida es una de las cosas que mas le gustan. Y cuando hacemos comentarios con respecto a eses asunto, el siempre se deprime. Entiendes?- intenta explicarme, pero yo no comprendo muy bien- Es algo muy indispensable para el

- Entiendo- digo con una sonrisa diabólica, porque su comentario me hizo dar muchas grandes ideas- Y dime que le trajiste?

- Postres. Mi madre traía la comida para el almuerzo, aunque tu madre insistió en traer algo de comida para tu padre. Supongo que es porque no creo que a tu papa le guste mucho comer los alimentos que prepara mi mama- contesto algo resignada

- No importa mi amor- digo con mucha seguridad- Yo comeré todo lo que tu madre me de

- En serio?- responde con una sonrisa de emoción

- Por supuesto. Solo espero que no sea veneno

- Draco!- me regaña- Ella no haría eso- luego reflexiona un poco- Pero por si las dudas no aceptes nada que te den mis hermanos- yo frunzo el seño- Mi mama no haría eso, pero eso no quiere decir que mis hermanos sigan su ejemplo- dice con un tono de preocupación

- Supongo que eso es cierto- pero por mi mente solo pasa un pensamiento "yo haría lo mismo si fuera ellos, es mas estoy pensando en hacer algo muy malo hacia ellos ahora mismo"

- Draco- me llame ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos- En que piensas?

- En nada- contesto con una sonrisa falsa

Llegamos a donde estaba su familia, todos están presentes aquí. La señora Weasley bajo un árbol, poniendo un gran mantel sobre el césped, junto a ella su esposo, el señor Arthur jugando con su pequeña nieta, Victoire; ella es una niña muy linda, su parecido con Fleur es impresionante pero lo mejor de la pequeña es que me llama tío, eso me encanta. Ginny dice que si me pongo tan feliz tan solo por escuchar esa palabra de parte de mi sobrina, seguramente gritare de emoción cuando nuestros hijos me llamen papa. Supongo que tiene mucha razón, porque nada me haría mas feliz que completar la familia junto a mi hermosa esposa, y teniendo de referencia la voluminosa familia de la que ella procede, espero tener por los menos tres hijos. Mi padre dice que uno seria suficiente, pero mi madre por el contrario piensa que mientras más sean mejor. Mientras mi pelirroja y yo, pensamos que no importa cuantos sean mientras podamos cuidar de todos. En otra parte los hermanos de Ginny jugaban con un balón y se reían, mientras el trío de patéticos como siempre charlaban a un costado. Note que la única que estaba sin hacer nada era Fleur, de seguro es porque no se lleva bien con la familia Weasley, pero yo no la culpo quien quisiera estar mas de 5 minutos con estos trogloditas, y para su suerte y la mía, nos casamos con los dos mejores miembros de esa familia extraña. Ella es bastante linda, no tanto como mi pelirroja pero también tiene sus encantos, supongo que compartimos los mismos gustos, ambos somos rubios y nos gustan los pelirrojos, eso es bastante chistoso si se piensa bien, por lo menos para mí, entonces se vino una gran idea a la cabeza, estar cerca de mi cuñada seguro me va a traer algún beneficio.

Cuando por fin nos acercamos lo suficiente de los padres de mi esposa, cumplí mi obligación de hijo político y los salude muy cordialmente; la señora Molly me saludo de mala gana, pero al fin a al cabo lo hizo y el señor Arthur fue mucho mas cordial y mas amable, se que solo lo hace por mi esposa, pero la verdad es que no me importa porque no es que el tampoco es de mi agrado, así que no tendremos problemas mientras nuestra relación siga habiendo cordialidad. Además por lo menos ellos saludaron a diferencia de mis padres que se sentaron en el lugar mas apartado que encontraron sin siquiera saludar, preferí no decir nada, porque estaba demasiado molesto con su actitud, ya que les había advertido que hicieran su mayor esfuerzo porque este día la pasaríamos con los Weasley, se que es mucho sacrificio, pero como ellos mismo dicen son mi familia y se supone que están para eso, apoyarme. Les di una mirada de molestia pero ellos simplemente obviaron mi disgusto y siguieron sentados lejos.

- Draco- me llamo Ginevra- Porque no vas a jugar. Yo me voy a quedar aquí un rato, quiero ayudar a mi mama

- Prefiero quedarme contigo- contesto rápidamente porque no pienso ir a jugar con los inútiles de sus hermanos

- Pero solo te aburrirás- afirma- Prefieres quedarte aquí con mis padres observándote todo el tiempo, a estar con mis hermanos?- fruncí el seño pensando unos segundos, ninguna de las dos opciones se veía aceptable- Ya se!- volvió a hablar- Porque no llevas a Victoire con Fleur. Ella tiene un poco de sueño y solo con mi hermano y ella consigue dormir- ambos observamos a mi sobrina que tenia parecía muy cansada

- Eso no suena tan malo- reflexione, además eso me permitiría hablar a solas con ella me iba a servir para seguir con el plan que se me había ocurrido- De acuerdo- asegure- Yo la llevo

- Bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Voy a traerla- ella dio unos pasos para acercarse a la niña y tomarla. La levanto y la trajo entre sus brazos, ver a ambos me hico pensar lo dulce que se veía ella con un niño en sus brazos, por esos espero que pronto podamos tener nuestros propios hijos. Luego de unos segundos, las dos estuvieron delante de mi- Mira quien esta aquí- le dijo ella a la pequeña niña- Tu tío favorito- ella me sonrío y estiro sus pequeñas manitos para que la tomara

- Tío Draco- dijo feliz abrazándome

- Hola pequeñita- conteste con una sonrisa- Tienes sueño?- pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza- Quieres que te lleve con tu mami?

- Si, si, si- respondió acurrucándose contra mi, Ginny sonría por la escena

- Te ves tan lindo como papa- afirmo con una cara llena de felicidad

- En serio?- pregunto algo confundido- Es gracioso, porque yo pensaba lo mismo de ti- afirme dándole un beso- Pero que bueno que tocaras ese tema, porque eso solo quiere decir una cosa

- Que cosa?- cuestiona ella

- Que hay que apurarnos en traer uno. Y conozco muy bien la forma de hacerlo- digo guiñándole el ojo, ella se sonroja y me sonríe

- Draco- me regaña- No hablas esas cosas frente a la niña- aun así no deja de reír

- Ella no entiende- aseguro- Además ya casi esta dormida

- Mejor ve de una vez- de doy un beso y me dirijo hacia mi cuñada. Ella en cuanto me ve llegar con la niña se levanta para acercarse a nosotros

- Tenia mucho sueño, por eso la traje- le dio mientras le entrego a la niña, que prácticamente ya esta dormida

- Gracias- contesta en voz baja para no sobresaltar a la Victoire. Ella vuelve a sentarse, mientras sostiene a la niña entre sus brazos, pero ya profundamente dormida- Ez raro que se duetma con alguien que no sea Bill o yod- comenta- Con razón erez uno de sus tíog favoritos

- Supongo- contesto- Yo pensé que era porque soy esposo de su madrina

- Esot no quiere decihr nadat. Harry es su ppadrino y no por eso ella lo adora. Clarot que lo quiereh, pero no como a tig- mostré una gran sonrisa de soberbia porque ciertamente me complace saber que la pequeña me quiera y mas si me prefiere por sobre Potter

- Es que quien no?- conteste arrogantemente. Tome asintió a su lado, mientras ella sostenía a la pequeña totalmente dormida- Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Clarog

- Te agrada la familia Weasley?- ella dudo unos segundos, y luego se pone algo incomoda

- Pot supuesto

- No tienes que mentir conmigo- le digo para se tranquilice- Los dos estamos en una posición parecido. Ambos somos personas de familias distinguidas, con un largo linaje y reputación. Además de casarnos con las personas mas maravillosas del mundo, pero con una familia de odiosos. Así que puede confiar en mi- afirme- Yo nunca contare a nadie lo que me diga- a pesar de mi comentario titubea al contestar

- Me log prometes?- pregunta insegura

- Te doy mi palabra de caballero- afirme seriamente

- Ellost me odian- admitio con un poco de tristeza- En etspecial la señora Weasley. Por suegte logre llevatme bien con Ginny, potque sino no sabría con quien hablag. Es muy difícil todag esta situación, y más satbiando cuantto los quiere Bill

- Créeme cuando te digo, que te entiendo perfectamente. Ginny es la mejor cosa que me paso en la vida- asegure con una sonrisa- Pero con esos familiares- agregue con desprecio- Me dan ganas de llevármela a vivir lo mas lejos posible- la rubia sonrío por mi comentario

- Esog es una misión imposiblet. Le he pedido un millong de veces a Bill, vivir en Francia, pero el se niega. Adorat a su familia- agrego afligida- Pot eso no he vuelto a metcionar palabra alguna sobreg el tema. No digog que no tengas cosast buenas, pogque Creest que soy una mala persona?

- Por supuesto que no- afirme- Ellos son terribles. En especial esa Ronaldo- ella volvió a reír por el apodo que le puse a nuestro querido cuñado- No tienes porque sentirte mal. Cuentas conmigo- dije mientras ella me miraba asombrada- Yo aprecio mucho a Bill, es mas es uno de los mejores y también quiero mucho a Victoire. Además ya te dije que somos muy parecidos. Lo lógico es que estemos juntos

- Tieneg mucha razón- afirmo muy contenta

- Siempre la tengo- asegure

Luego oímos como alguien se acercaba a nosotros, ambos levantamos la vista para encontrarnos con casi todo los hermanos de Ginevra además del trío de imbéciles, suspire profundamente porque llegaba la hora de verlos y eso es la peor parte de esta patético paseo eligió por el tarado de Ronald

- Hola Draco- saludaron la mayoría de los hermanos de Ginny, mientras solo levantaban la mano a excepción de tres personas

- Malfoy- dijo odiosamente el Weasley menor

- Weasley- replique de la misma manera solo que con una sonrisa sobra dora. Mire que a su lado estaba su novia, la rara Granger y el tonto de su amigo, Potter. A ambos le regale la misma mirada que al pelirrojo. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

- Y cuando llegaron?- pregunto amablemente Bill tratando de disipar las malas vibras

- Hace unos minutos- conteste sin dejar de desafiar con la mirada al trío de mentecatos- Solo que me quede charlando con mi amable y dulce cuñada- dijo señalando a Fleur

- En serio?- pregunto Bill confundido- No sabia que se llevaban bien?

- Bueno, es que traje a Victoire para que durmiera con ella y aproveche para compartir algunas palabras- afirme- Como casi nunca hablamos, me pareció buena idea

- No será que mas bien, que la estas envenenando con tu lengua de serpiente- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Potter reía

- Ron- contesto en todo de reproche Bill- No es hora de pelear

- Es cierto Ronaldo- me burle de el- No es el momento- pero en voz baja agregue- "Todavía"

- Bueno, creo que mejor vamos a ver que hace mama- agrego Charly

Bill se acerco a Fleur para tomar a su pequeña hija y alejarse hacia los señores Weasley, seguidos por sus otros hermanos. Granger se despidió de Weasley y su amigo y se retiro junto con los demás, mientras yo me quedaba con mis dos enemigos mortales.

- No sabia que mi compañía les agradaba tanto, como para quedarnos solos- respondí con una sonrisa arrogante- Ahh, pero ahora que recuerdo, yo soy el mal tercio aquí, como ustedes son la pareja oficial

- Muy gracioso Malfoy- contesto Potter lleno de furia- Tú sabes que queremos- yo seguía mirándolo con una cara de desentendido- Hablarte de lo que paso en la última sesión

- No se de que hablan- dije sin darle importancia al asunto

- Ya deja de fingir- agrego el pelirrojo, con una cara igual de roja por la ira- Nos convertiste en animales- prosiguió- Por eso te exigimos una disculpa. Pasamos convertidos tres días y seguiríamos así si no fuera por Hermione

- Sigo sin entender porque me tengo que disculpar- dije despreocupado

- Como que porque? Te parece poco lo que hiciste- cuestiono el moreno

- Por favor- conteste riendo- Si hasta les hice un favor. Ese estado les quedaba mejor que como se ven actualmente- ellos me fulminaron con sus miradas- Por lo menos así no podían hablar y le hacían un favor al humanidad

- Ya deja de bromear- contesto Weasley mucho mas enfadado- Es mas deberías agradecernos que no le contamos nada a Ginny. Pero si no nos pides una disculpa, ahora mismo voy y le cuento todo

- No te vengan a hacerse los bienhechores- replique- Yo se muy bien porque no le dijeron nada a Ginny

- A si?- pregunto Potter

- Claro que si- los increpe- Se que no le contaron porque van a hacer algo en mi contra. O como yo lo llamo, buscan "venganza"

- Muy astuto Malfoy- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa macabra

- Por supuesto, por algo soy un Malfoy. Y sueñen porque yo jamás me voy a disculpar con dos idiotas como ustedes

- Ya lo veremos- cuestiono el moreno- Vamos a ver hasta donde eres capaz de aguantar hoy sin pedirnos disculpas

- Créenme que puedo aguantar y mucho. Llevo con Ginny más de 7 años y si los aguante a los dos por todo ese tiempo. Puedo aguantarlos en un simple partido de Quidditch.

- Eso hay que comprobarlo- respondieron los dos con una sonrisa bastante molesta para mi gusto

- Que dices Harry? Tal vez hoy comprobemos si los hurones saben volar- pregunto el pelirrojo en forma de burla al moreno

- Quien sabe ron- le siguió el juego- Dicen por ahí que esos animales tienen caídas terribles- ambos se reían

- Rían mientras puedan tontos- contraataque- Porque el que ríe al último, ríe mejor. Y les aseguro que ese, seré yo!

- No lo creo Malfoy- dijo el pecoso desafiándome- Las serpientes como tu nunca ganan

- Eso lo dice el que paso tres días convertido en un animal- ahora era yo quien se burlaba de ellos- Pero saben cual es la parte mas graciosa?- pregunte pero por su cara se notaba que pronto se abalanzarían sobre mi para golpearme- Nunca en mi vida había visto una comadreja pelirroja y un ratón con lentes- dije con una gran sonrisa de superioridad

- Esta vez si te le ganaste- parecía que Ronald iba a golpearme pero su amigo lo detuvo

- ¡Ron!- dijo reteniéndolo- Este no es el momento. Ginny nos esta mirando- todos volteamos para ver a Ginevra observándonos con miradas muy preocupada de seguro porque la escena se estaba tornando oscura. Pero lo raro es que ellos rápidamente me abrazaron como si fuéramos amigos, yo me quede duro sin hacer ningún movimiento, pasmado por su acción

- Ya no nos mira?- susurro una al otro

- Creo que no- murmuro el otro

Me soltaron tan rápido como me abrazaron dejándome una mezcla de confusión y aversión, porque me tocaron

- Que demonios, creen que hacen- dije molesto

- Fingir como tu- contesto Ronald- No creas que voy a pelearme con mi hermana por tu culpa. El que va a tener problemas con ella eres tú y cuando eso suceda voy a estar muy complacido, al igual que Harry- mire al moreno que tenia una gran sonrisa- Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

- Se muy bien a lo que te refieres, comadreja tramposa. Pero déjame aclararte algo. Ni tu ni tu amigo cuatro ojos puede hacer algo contra mi o mi matrimonio. Y te guste o no, tu hermana será mi esposa para todo la vida

- Y si estas tan seguro porque no aportamos?- dudo, porque estoy seguro que lo que me pediría no era nada bueno- O acaso dudas de todo lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos?

- Claro que no. Que quieres apostar?

- Si te ganamos el partido de Quidditch, tendrás que dejar que Harry invite a Ginny a salir

- Que?- grite sorprendido- Eso nunca- afirme rotundamente

- Entonces no confías en Ginny y todo el supuesto amor que te tiene- anuncio lleno de arrogancia. Como odia a este cabeza de fósforo y su acompañante pelinegro inadaptado. No estaba seguro de que iba a hacer pero sus caras me llenaban de furia, así que actué pensando en mi ira

- Es una apuesta- dije extendiendo mi mano, para que la tomara. El la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces

- Es una apuesta entonces- afirmo feliz- Espero que hayas disfrutado de estar casado con Ginny, porque quien sabe cuanto te dure

- Eso lo veremos perdedor- conteste- Se me olvidaba, que hay si yo gano?

- Pues si tú ganas- respondió descreídamente- Cosa que es imposible. Nosotros haremos lo que tú quieras. Te parece justo?

- Muy justo- dije con tuna sonrisa- Y espero que se preparan. Porque yo soy un Malfoy y sepan que nunca desperdiciamos una oportunidad y menos una como esta.

- Eso será, si nos ganas- comencé a reír

- Claro que les voy a ganar y cuando lo haga, ustedes lo van a lamentar. Sobre todo por lo que me acaban de pedir- conteste seriamente molesto- Nadie se mete entre mi esposa y yo. Espero que estén preparados, porque me hicieron enojar en serio.

- No te tenemos miedo Malfoy- desafío el moreno

- Que mal!- respondí irónicamente- Entonces voy a tener que enseñarles a tenerme miedo- me di vuelta y los deje a los dos perplejos por mi declaración. Volví al lugar donde se encontraba mi esposa separándome con una gran sonrisa

- Es lindo- dijo ella mientras yo tomaba asiento a su lado

- Que cosa?- cuestione algo preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer

- Que intentes llevarte bien con mi hermano y Harry

- Ah, eso- conteste desinteresadamente- Parte de mi encanto, además tu sabes que no resisto cuando me pides algo

- Gracias- agrego dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo la abrace, por supuesto ella correspondió mi acción. Levante la vista para ver al tarado de Ronald y Potter mirándoles y sonriendo. De seguro estaban planificando la mejor forma de alejar a mi hermosa pelirroja, inconcientemente la apreté más fuerte para mantenerla cerca de mí

- Draco- estuche su pequeña voz- Me vas a asfixiar- la solté

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta- dije soltándola un poco- Discúlpame

- Esta bien, mi amor- me miro con sus hermosos ojos algo preocupada- Te ves distraído? Te pasa algo?- sabia que nunca puedo ocultarle nada

- No mi amor. Todo esta bien, no te preocupes- conteste buscando que se despreocupara

- Seguro?

- Totalmente- luego me volvió a abrazar. La verdad estaba súper nervioso, y si perdía? Que iba a hacer, dejar que el imbécil de Potter salga con mi pelirroja, no eso jamás, prefiero comer cucarachas a ver eso. Esta situación, ameritaba medidas drásticas y el único que me podía ayudar era mi padre, solo una persona como el con grandes ideas maquiavélicas puede resolver esta cuestión, nada mas espero que no me pida nada a cambio, porque ya tengo suficiente con todas las cosas con las que cargo.

CONTINUARA

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y en especial a aquellos que me dejan mensajes, eso me da mucho ánimo para seguirla, así que gracias a:

Alice-DH

MARISSA-VON-BLEICKEN

Shiaandten

GobletMoonStone123

LuzzMalfoy

AngelSusyMalfoy


	4. ¿COMADREJA PELIRROJA Y RATON CON LENTES?

**Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen que me demore tanto en escribirlo. Espero ansiosa su opinión y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**Terapia según los Malfoy y Weasley**

**¿COMADREJA PELIRROJA Y RATON CON LENTES? PARTE 2**

Pronto la hora del almuerzo llegó, todos empezaron a tomar sus lugares, con excepción de mis padres que seguían a varios metros de distancia de nosotros, en el lugar que habían elegido con anterioridad para permanecer. Inmediatamente note la cara de decepción y tristeza que puso Ginevra ante la situación, así que me toca como siempre tener que tomar medidas ante lo que sucedía, caminé directo hacia donde ellos, en cuanto me vieron trataron de ignoran mi mirada de molestia pero nada iba a impedir que yo tuviera una charla aclaratoria con ellos

- Que se supone que hacen?- pregunte sin rodeos con un tono de molestia y irritación

- Acaso te haz vuelto ciego- conteste mi padre indiferentemente- Tratamos de comer. Pero con tus parientes políticos cerca, eso parece ser una tarea imposible. Es difícil ver caras tan poco amigables, cuando uno intenta comer- agrego con fastidio

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso- declare igual de fastidiado- Sabes que me refiero a que se supone que hacen aquí, cuando en realidad tiene que estar sentados con nosotros por allá- dije levantando mi mano e indicando el lugar

- Que acosa no me haz escuchado?- cuestiono- Te dije que no puedo comer, si tu dichosa familia me mira de esa manera. No ves que puede atorárseme algo en la garganta. No es verdad querida?- pregunto a mi madre

- Mmmmmmmmm…- fue el único sonido que emitió ella

- Deja de meter en este a mi madre- lo regañe- Además teníamos un trato, no le recuerdas- explique enfadado- Y si no lo sigues no hay nada, ni nombre, ni nieto, ni nada- el inmediatamente cambio la cara por una preocupación

- De que están hablando?- cuestiono mi madre preocupada, entonces caí en cuenta que había olvidado que mi madre no estaba enterada a cerca de nada del asunto

- Cosas sin importancia- intervino mi padre, pero por la cara de mi madre se que no creía nada de lo que explicaba- Mejor dejemos esto y vamos para allá, con tus queridos parientes Draquito- dijo con cariño mientras yo fruncía el ceño

- Algo sucede aquí- agrego mi madre confundida- Y exijo que ustedes dos me lo digan ahora

- Nada sucede Narcissa- contesto mi padre tratando de disimular todo- No tienes que ser paranoica. Solo que ahora que Draco me recordó que prometimos ser una buena familia, reflexioné acerca de las cosas- afirmo de una manera tal, que si no supiera la verdad tal vez hasta hubiera caído en la mentira

- Es solo eso?- pregunto ella todavía no del todo convencida

- Por supuesto querida. No es así Hijo?- dijo para que yo le siguiera el juego

- Así es madre- respondí sin titubeos- Que les pareces si mejor dejemos esta discusión absurda y mejor vayamos a comer

- De acuerdo- contesto mi padre con mucha amabilidad mientras mi madre solo asentía con la cabeza. Los tres caminamos en silencio hacia donde se encontraban los demás, en cuanto mi esposa vio que ellos se acercaban me mostró una gran sonrisa de orgullo por lo que había hecho e inmediatamente hizo que su familia hiciera un lugar para la mía, en medio del circulo donde todos comían. Mis padres se sentaron sin ningún tipo de protesta y hasta me pareció ver que mi padre sonría a los Weasley, el lugar que ellos tomaron fue junto a mi y yo junto a Ginevra. La señora Molly les servio la comida y justo en ese momento pensé que se avecinaba lo peor, pero por alguna extraña razón no fue así, mis progenitores comieron sin ningún problema, en especial mi padre que hasta llego a decir "la comida esta deliciosa" dejando a varios boquiabiertos pero muy complicidad a la madre de mi esposa. Y luego de la nada empezó a tener una charla normal con el señor Arthur a cerca de su trabajo ganándose miradas extrañas de parte de este, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que apenas si comían por mirar su raro cambio de actitud, por suerte la comida termino muy rápido y todos se dispusieron a realizar actividades diferentes; caminatas, juegos, charlas y mi las mujeres procedieron a recoger todas las cosas.

Mi padre seguía sentado junto al señor Arthur, solo que este ya parecía hasta incomodo por la presencia de este, así que decidí que era momento de intervenir

- Y di que charlan?- pregunte con curiosidad sentándome junta a mi padre

- Casos de la vida, verdad Arthur?- dijo con un tono amistoso hacia el señor Weasley que frunció el seño mientras asentía con la cabeza- Y dime Arthur, que se siente tener tantos hijos?- inmediatamente mi cara se transformo por la pregunta absurda de mi padre

- Padre- reprendí- No es necesario que conteste señor- le aclare al padre de mi esposa- Mi padre parece no estar bien hoy. Debe ser que tomo demasiado sol- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Esta bien muchacho- contesto el muy amablemente- Conozco hace muchos años a tu padre y se que a veces llega a ser un…- dijo dudoso- Malfoy- no sabia si era un insulto o otra cosa, pero mi padre no lo tomo muy bien porque lo fulmino con la mirada- Creo que mejor voy a ver que hacen mis hijos- comento levantándose para luego alejarse de nosotros, una vez que por fin estuve seguro que nadie escuchando decidí hablar

- Que se supone que hacías?- pregunte totalmente enfadado

- Fingir- me aclaro el- Pensé que eso era lo que querías

- Eso quería- admito- Pero tampoco tienes que exagerar y menos decir cosas como las que acabas de comentar con el señor Weasley- el me mira con una sonrisa de soberbia

- Solo quería saber más acerca de tu pintoresco suegro. No es eso lo que siempre me piden, que conozca y comprenda más a Weasley. Solo quise ser amable, no se noto?

- Amable?- digo en tono de burla- Tu nunca eres amable, eres… mentiroso, odioso, engreído y bastante altanero. Pero amable no conjuga con tu nombre- agregue sarcásticamente

- Soy un Malfoy- se limito a contestar- No puedo cambiar eso

- Supongo que no- afirme

- Pero supongo que no estas aquí para hablar sobre mis cualidades- dijo sorprendiéndome un poco- También tengo muy buena intuición

- En eso también tienes razón. No estoy aquí porque quiero hablar de ti, mas bien necesito tu ayuda- declare, mientras el me daba una mirada un tanto arrogante- No me gusta decirlo, pero si te necesito- digo con fastidio

- Muy bien- contesta- Dime que necesitas y te diré cuanto te costara- sabia que no seria gratis, es mi padre, era algo obvio

- Hice una apuesta con el idiota de la comadreja menor y su amigo San Potter. Tengo que jugar un partido de Quidditch contra ellos y ganarles.

- Que pasa si pierdes?- pregunto curiosamente

- No querrás saberlo- comente- Pero vine a pedir tu ayuda porque no puedo perder y tu sabes muy bien que Perdedor no queda bien con Malfoy. Así que tengo tu ayuda a no?

- Tal vez- respondió pensativamente- Ciertamente odiaría ver que un Malfoy pierda con un Weasley, pero dime si tú ayuda, me darás lo que yo quiero?

- Que mas puedes pedirme?- digo con molestia- No es suficiente lo que ya me has pedido. Tendrás a tu nieto y llevara tu nombre, acaso no es bastante ya!

- Quiero algo mas- agrego con tono que me exasperaba- Quiero ser su padrino

- ¡Que!- digo totalmente sorprendido- Estas loco. No! Eso nunca. Solo te falta pedirme que te lo entregue y lo críes como tu hijo- dije con un tono sarcástica, solo que no obtuve de su parte el impacto que yo esperaba, en vez de eso puso una cara pensativa como si de verdad considerara mi idea- Padre!- grite molesto- Ni lo pienses

- Yo no lo pensé, fuiste tu el que lo sugirió

- Típico de ti, echarle la culpa a otro por lo que te pasa por tu loca cabeza- afirme dándole una mirada de desprecio- Pero volviendo al tema que me interesa, me ayudaras o no?

- Bueno…- contesto pensativamente- Como ya te he dicho ciertamente odiaría ver que un Weasley le ganará a un Malfoy. Pero tampoco lo haré gratis, así que la decisión esta en tus manos. Aceptas o no mi propuesta?

- Mas bien, dirás tu chantaje- corregí mientras el me mostraba su sonrisa de soberbia. Por un momento pensé de declinar el acuerdo, porque no era para nada igualitario y sobre todo me invadía la culpa por tener que meter en esto a mi futuro hijo, a pesar de saber que aun no existe. Lo mire por unos breves segundos dudosos aun si aceptar y justo cuanto iba a declinar la oferta mis ojos captaron una escena bastante horrible: el imbécil de Potter conversaba entusiastamente con mi esposa mientras que la miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo así y Ronald me miraba con una gran sonrisa burlona, ese insoportable y su acompañante que quieren deshacer mi matrimonio. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y estudiando la situación el único que podía ayudarme en esto es el manipulador de mi padre, no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar- De acuerdo- afirme ganando una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte

- Sabia que lo harías- dijo muy complacido y con ínfulas de superioridad, mientras yo lo observaba, el pobre se cree tan astuto pero yo soy Draco Malfoy y soy el doble de astuto e inteligente que él, lo conozco y se lo descuido que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones, así que solo tengo que saber jugar mis cartas y esperar a que se equivoque. Mis pensamientos hacen que en mi rostro aparezca una gran sonrisa, pobre mi padre, piensa que es el único que sabe jugar sucio, supongo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta que ha hecho un trato conmigo, que puede llegar a hacer 100 veces mejor las cosas que él- No te enojes porque gane otra vez hijo- lo oigo decir logrando captar mi atención- Un buen perdedor sabe cuando aceptar su derrota- dice con arrogancia

- Es cierto- respondo apoyando su teoría- Espero que tu también lo sepas padre- agrego levantándome para alejarme de su persona mientras lo dejo confundido por mi comentario

Las horas fueron pasando y por fin llego el momento del gran partido, ellos se veían tan seguros de si mismo con sus grandes sonrisas de seguro piensa que ya me ganaron, pero todavía no saben con quien se han metido

- Bien!- oigo que grita Bill- Todos los que van a jugar acérquense- nos llamo mientras procedíamos a obedecerlo, entre ellos; Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, la comadreja y su lento amigo, mi padre y yo- Bueno- dijo mirándonos a todos- Al parecer hay un pequeño problema- comento el mayor de los hermanos Weasley

- Que sucede?- pregunto confundido el bobo de mi cuñado menor

- Que no es obvio- conteste de mala manera- Somos un numero impar, que no sabes contar?- me burle de el mientras este mi miraba totalmente indignado

- Claro que se contar- se defendió- Solo estaba distraído, por eso no me di cuenta

- Lo que tu digas- respondí con sarcasmo mientras el me mostraba una cara de desagradable

- Pero, porque hacen tonto problema por algo así- argumento Ronald- Díganle al Malfoy que se vaya y listo- dijo con desprecio

- Supongo que te refieres a mi padre- contesto con tranquilidad, porque por obviedad no podía estar hablando de mi, alguien con tantas cualidades para jugar este deporte, jamás puede ser rechazado- Se que piensas que mi padre es viejo- digo mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos por mi comentario, era momento de vengarme de mi padre, sabia que un poco de humillación iba a servirle de buena lección- Y tal vez lo sea. Se que piensas que es un inútil- para estos momentos mi padre ya esta totalmente irritado- Y seguramente es verdad. Pero lo importante de esto…, es que no les parecería un acto de bondad de nuestra parte dejar que un pobre anciano jugué y se sienta joven otra vez?

- A mi no me molesta- responde Charlie- Solo espero que no se rompa un hueso

- Apoyo a Charlie- dice Fred o George, creo que para distinguirlo voy a tener que ponerle un letrero o algo- Si quiere jugar, dejemos que lo haga. Pero tratan de no lastimarlo, como cuando jugamos con papa- aclaro mientras todos le dan la razón

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo- agrega Bill- Seria muy descortés de nuestra parte no dejar que jugar, solo porque es mayor. Podríamos ofender sus sentimientos?

- Sentimientos?- cuestiono Ronald- Estamos hablando de un Malfoy, ellos carecen de eso. Para mi deberíamos expulsarlo y listo, es lo mas lógico o no Harry?

- Bueno…- titubeo su amigo- Es una decisión difícil, porque es cierto que ya es bastante grande, pero también seria una mala aptitud de nuestra parte simplemente echarlo

- Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente- se quejo mi padre- En primer lugar; yo no soy viejo y segundo; la edad no es un impedimento para nada. Así que voy a entrar a este partido, quieran o no- sentencio- Busquen alguien mas para agregar al equipo y listo

- Pero a quien?- pregunto Bill- No creo que papa pueda

- Es cierto, es casi tan inútil como…- dijo George o Fred apuntando a mi padre, pero en cuanto le vi la cara se quedo callado- Digo que mejor busquemos a otro

- Que tal Ginevra- sugirió Percy- Ella juega muy bien aun después de salir del colegio. Yo creo que ella entraría perfectamente en nuestro equipo

- Están locos o que?- pregunto molesto- Podemos lastimarla o algo por el estilo.

- No te preocupes, Harry la protegerá de cualquier cosa- dijo el menor de las comadrejas con una gran sonrisa de burla

- Bórrate esa sonrisa o yo te la quitare de un golpe- le advertí con un tono realmente amenazante, debí verme muy molesto porque por primera vez me hizo caso sin protestar- Y como les decía a ustedes. No me parece prudente que Ginevra juegue, algo puede sucederle y entonces…

- Creo que eso debe decidirlo ella- intervino Percy

- Decidir que?- pregunto mi esposa apareciendo de repente a mi lado

- Si quieres jugar?- contesto Potter con entusiasmo, mientras ella mostró una cara de emoción

- En serio?- dijo emocionada- Puedo?- agrego casi saltando de la emoción

- Claro- respondió Bill- Sabemos que juegas muy bien y nos falta una jugadora, así que entras?

- Por supuesto

- No me parece una buena idea- interrumpí su emoción

- Porque no?- contesto confundida

- Porque podrías lastimarte

- Pero yo quiero jugar- se quejo poniendo una cara de suplica- Además es contra mis hermanos, ellos jamás me lastimarían. Sin mencionar que he jugado este deporte por años, se muy buen como cuidarme

- Aun así me parece buena idea- y de repente ella puso esa cara de suplica, la típica que nadie se puede resistir; con esos hermosos ojos suplicantes y esa sonrisa inocente que me hace querer hacerle un millón de cosas que no son posibles en frente de sus hermanos, a menos que quiera morir, por puesto- De acuerdo- digo completamente derrotado- Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado- dije con algo de miedo aun, ella asiente con la cabeza mostrándome una gran sonrisa de felicidad por la noticia- Y ustedes- prosigo mirando a sus hermanos- Mas les vale que tenga cuidado con ella- luego miro a el tonto de Potter- Y tu, no intentes nada raro o te haré tragar tu escoba- le advierto mientras el me mira molesto por mi comentario.

- Si ya todo esta arreglado- dijo Bill- Vamos a repartidos en dos equipos, que les parece rojo y verde?

- Eso suena bien- contesto Ron- Me recuerda a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Así que por obviedad ya sabremos en que equipo estará cada uno- dijo mirándome con desprecio

- Tienes razón Ronald- respondí con una gran sonrisa- Los perdedores estarán en el rojo y los ganadores en el verde, supongo que ha eso te refieres- agregue burlándome de él

- Solo es una simple separación para diferenciarnos- aclaró Bill- No lo convierta en una pelea, de acuerdo?- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos- Además no vamos a jugar por nada, así que no habrá nada que perder, ni ganar- escuche como Potter y Weasley comenzaban a reírse y me miraban

- Algunos seguro que perderán algo- comento el pelirrojo entre risas, logrando que la ira creciera rápidamente en mi

- Lo dices porque perderás lo poco que te queda de orgullo y dignidad ante mi- ahora era yo quien se burlaba de ellos- Aunque si lo pienso, no creo que me de mucha satisfacción quitarles algo que ustedes solo pierden al mostrarse en publico con esas caras- ellos se enfurecieron y trataron de abalanzarse sobre mi, pero fueron detenidos por resto de los hermanos de Ginevra

- Es suficiente Ronald y Harry- señalo Bill, logrando que ambos de mala gana se calmaran- Mejor pasemos a separar los grupos- sugirió dirigiéndose a Bill, quien solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación

- El capitán del equipo rojo es Ronald y del verde será…- dijo dudando- Que te parece si tu te haces cargo de eso Draco?- me pregunto con amabilidad el hermano mayor de mi esposa

- De acuerdo- acepte muy complacido- Pero yo quiero elegir primero- acorde

- A mi me da lo mismo- comento la comadreja menor- De todas formas vas a perder

- Ya lo veremos- contradigo- Veremos quien termina tragándose sus palabras- nuestras miradas luchan una contra la otra de una forma que su pudieran verse parecería una tormenta de rayos

- Elige- oigo decir a Bill, luego proceder a obedecerlo no sin antes dar una ojeada a mis probables compañeros para elegir a los mejores

- Mi padre, Ginevra, Bill y Percy- concluyo mientras el ríe

- Ja! Elegiste a los peores. Lo que significa que esto será pan comido- dice con satisfacción logrando que todos mis jugadores lo miraran terriblemente furiosos

- Que has dicho Ronald?- pregunta mi esposa enfurecida, consiguiendo que el por fin se diera cuenta del error al decir esas palabras

- Digo…- contesta nervioso- Que mejor yo y mis jugadores nos vayamos- agrega empujando a los demás para separarse de nosotros- Les deseo suerte! Porque la necesitaran!- grita después de estar bastante lejos, seguramente porque esta aterrorizado

- Ese Ronald- dice molesto Percy- No se quien se cree que es

- Es solo un tonto- oigo quejarse a Bill

- Y es por eso que vamos a ganarles- responde mi hermosa pelirroja con una gran sonrisa malvada, que me recuerda porque me enamore de ella, es toda una ganadora y eso se fusiona perfectamente con apellido Malfoy- Es hora de hacer que el lento de Ron se trague sus palabras, están de acuerdo?- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar desafiantemente a nuestros contendientes mientras todos le dábamos la razón con grandes sonrisas de triunfo, quien hubiera creído que en esta situación mi mejor aliada seria mi esposa?

Otro día, otra vez la misma sala, y aun peor la misma escena, aunque si lo miro bien no es del todo la misma escena, ahora en vez de tener a toda la familia Weasley reunida junto con esos tontos amigos suyos de Granger y Potter, tengo que 6 comadrejas lastimadas, un cuatro ojos vendado y un padre casi en muletas, lo que produce que una risa se asome en mi rostro al verlos detenidamente

- No te rías- me regaña totalmente molesto- Todo esto es por tu culpa

- Mi culpa?- contesto inocentemente- Fueron ustedes los que decidieron hacer una batalla campal en vez de partido, o no preciosa?- pregunto a mi bella esposa sentada a mi derecha. Ella lanza una mirada de inocencia y luego asiente con la cabeza para confirmar mis dichos- Además no se porque sigues molesto, si tu te llevaste la mejor parte. Sino mira a los hermanos de Ginevra- digo apuntando a ellos- Se ven terribles- ellos me miran muy mal- Y déjame decirte que pensé que eso seria imposible en el caso de Potter y la comadreja menor, pero ahí lo tienes. Hasta puedo decir que les tengo pena- digo en tono de burla

- Cállate Malfoy!- oigo que contesta Weasley- Tu papito tiene razón- dice con sarcasmo- Todo esto es tu culpa- escupe con furia, provocando que se retorciera de dolor por la efusividad que le puso a sus dichos

- Cálmate Ron- dice su novia intentando calmarlo- Solo te pondrás peor, si te sigues esforzando- el logra reponerse pero conserva una mueca de sufrimiento y mientras yo sonrío por la escena ante mis ojos

- Si Ronald!- digo con mucho sonrisa enorme- No ves que te puedes lastimar- agrego con sarcasmo- Pero todavía no entiendo porque te molesta eso Granger?- preguntó con mucha confusión a la castaña- Si algo le pasa a la comadreja, tu podrías salvarte de casarte con alguien tannnnnnnn lento como él- comento mientras ellos dos me miran enfadados

- Draco!- me regaña mi pelirroja- No digas esas cosas, no ves que incomodas a Hermione- explica

- Y a mi también me ofende- agrega su hermano con una muy mala cara

- Si pero eso a nadie le importa- contesto riéndome

- Debería importante- interviene el señor Que nadie llamo pero que siempre esta presente, San Potter- El es tu cuñado, es hermano de Ginny, es tu familia y es por ti que esta así de convaleciente- agrega mientras se toma de su brazo vendado y se queja de dolor al igual que su amigo

- Porque todos me culpan a mi?- digo con inocencia- Yo no hice nada malo. Si ustedes no saben jugar no es mi culpa. De lo único que soy culpable es de ser un excelente jugador y capitán. Y si con eso demostré que ustedes son unos inútiles, no es mi error sino el suyo- dije con mucha satisfacción mientras ellos siguen dándome miradas lascivas

- Siempre eres tan arrogante?- se anima a preguntar Ronald

- No- contesto con mucha tranquilidad- Solo cuando estoy con personas muy inferiores a mí- concluye con una sonrisa

- Esto es increíble- resopla negando con la cabeza

Pasaron unos minutos mas, donde pude seguir observándolos y seguir regodeándome por mi victoria, hasta que por fin nos la secretaria dijo que podíamos pasar al consultorio, ya que el doctor James nos esperaba. Todos pasamos, algunos debieron ser trasladados con ayuda, como Potter y Ronald, y para mi mala suerte también tuve que ayudar a mi padre, que durante todo el trayecto que se quejo, ciertamente fue corto pero muy tortuoso. Una vez que entramos el doctor nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa que se fue borrando al vernos detenidamente

- Que les sucedió?- pregunto el sobresaltado

- Tuvimos un partido de Quidditch al estilo Weasley/Malfoy- contesto el señor Weasley- Y como vera, no termino del todo bien

- Lo veo- dijo asombrado aun por el estado lo casi todos, mientras tomábamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares- Bueno ante todo, los saludo- dijo con cordialidad mientras algunos les devolvían el saludo y otros como yo y mi padre lo ignorábamos, tal vez porque no nos agrada- Así que tal si esta sesión da inicio con la narración de su primer fin de semana compartido?- todos nos miramos las caras sin saber si responder a no- Quien será la persona que cuente lo que sucedió?- otra vez el silencio absoluto, mientras el seguía expectante, hasta que llegó el momento en que pareció cansarse y decidió tomar la iniciativa- Que tal tu Ginny?- le pregunto con una sonrisa pero yo tenia la reacción contraria, porque le mostraba una mueca de disgusto

- Y porque ella?- que le pasaba a este tipejo? Me preguntaba, porque siempre quiere "mi esposa" la que hable siempre o lo siga en sus locas ideas, acaso le gusta? Y si era así, iba a tener que ponerle un freno al psicoloco o como se llame

- Porque, es la persona que a mi parecer siempre esta dispuesta a participar. A diferencia de todos ustedes

- Como sabe eso?- lo contradije- Tal vez, esta vez si quiero participar

- Esta bien- concordó conmigo- Y déjame decirte que me alegra que quieras ser participe de todo este cambio Draco

- Malfoy- corregí

- Que?- pregunto confundido

- Solo para mis amigos y familia soy Draco- luego mire a los Weasley y corregí- Familia muy cercana- traducido; solo mi esposa y mis padres- Para usted soy Malfoy- el me miro extrañado y algo ofendido

- Muy bien- contesto no del todo convencido- "Señor Malfoy"- dijo enfatizando en mi apellido- Puede por favor contarme que sucedió el fin de semana

- Si usted insiste- respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica- Hace unos días decidimos hacer la tonta actividad que usted nos sugirió, y como el tarado de Ronald era el encargado- acote con una sonrisa muy burlona- No salio del todo bien

- Como es eso?- pregunto James

- Weasley eligió un día de campo cerca de una cancha de Quidditch, así podríamos jugar un partido- explique- El partido iba bastante, hasta que el lento de Ronald se cruzo delante de mi y termino como lo ve ahora- dije indicando al imbécil de mi cuñado que todavía tenia cara de enfermo

- No mientas- desmintió- Tu eres el que al ver que no podías atrapar la snicht y vencer a Harry, decidió jugar sucio

- Que?- respondí con total descaro- No se de que hablas- dije con uno tonto de burla- Jamás haría trampa, nunca, nunca, nunca- proseguí- Además si me acusas de tramposo a mi, también acusas a mi equipo. Y eso si que es ofensivo o no chicos?- pregunte a los miembros de mi equipo presente

- Draco tiene razón Ron- dijo Bill apoyando mi teoría- No seas un mal perdedor hermanito

- Es cierto Ron- prosiguió Percy- Les ganamos de manera legal y correcta, y si siguen quedando de esa manera solo demuestran que no saben respetar a las personas por encima de ustedes- todos los del equipo contrario lo fulminaron con la mirada

- Esto es indignante- comento Charlie

- Si te refieres a que "no acepten su derrota"- contesto Percy- Si, es bastante indignante para nosotros

- No me refiero a eso- contradijo Charlie bastante molesto- Me refiero a tramposos que pueden llegar a eser- prosiguió totalmente irritado- Todos vimos como el señor Malfoy envistió a Harry en el ultimo momento, causando que Draco consiguiera la snicht, si eso no hubiera pasado, les aseguro que nosotros hubiéramos ganado

- Además ustedes hicieron trampa desde el principio- dijo uno de los gemelos- Sino porque tengo el brazo quebrado- agrego tomando su brazo y mostrándolo muy adolorido- Por suerte Fred freno un poco mi caída- agradeció a su hermano que estaba con casi en el mismo estado, solo que el tenia una pierna quebrada

- Dirás…, que por suerte te sostuviste de mi- contesto muy adolorido- Porque que yo recuerde, nunca quise salvarte, tu te sostuviste de mi escoba y dejaste que me cayera contigo. Y me recordaste que no te lo agradecí hermanito?- dijo con ironía

- Somos hermanos o no?- cuestiono- Nacimos juntos y morimos juntos- afirmo- Por algo nos hicieron igual, para que siempre nos acompañemos

- Si tú lo dices- respondió algo consternado

- Pero lo importante de esto!- grito Ronaldo- Que ustedes nos ganaron haciendo trampa, lo cual significa que no es una victoria

- Te ganamos y punto Ron- dijo Ginevra molesta- Porque es tan difícil de aceptar

- Ginny dice la verdad- comento Bill- Ganamos y ustedes perdieron, tampoco es el fin del mundo

- Solo le demostramos que siempre fuimos mejores en Quidditch que ustedes hermanitos- concluyo Percy, mientras el y Bill reían por su comentario con mucha complicidad

- Que le hiciste a mis hermanos Malfoy?- pregunto el pelirroja menor molesto- Lo transformaste en tus seguidores. Primero fue Ginny y ahora Bill y Percy. De seguro los envenenaste con alguna posición o les hiciste un hechizo para que se vuelvan unos tontos discípulos tuyos

- Ronald!- lo regaña mi esposa- Como te atreves a decir algo tan horrible!- añadió totalmente molesta- Draco jamás haría algo así, y solo a ti se te ocurriría decir cosas tan raras

- Claro Ronald- agregue con una sonrisa diabólica- No me des mas ideas para deshacerme de ti

- Draco!- dijo ella regañándome ahora a mi

- Solo era una broma- mentí descaradamente porque sinceramente la idea de la comadreja no era tan mala, pero lo que mas me divertía de la situación era la cara de mi cuñado menor que estaba ardiendo de la furia- Nunca le haría nada a mi querido cuñadito- vuelvo a mentir con descaro guiñando un ojo hacia el

- Te odio- dijo el enfurecido de Weasley con mucha sinceridad

- El sentimiento es mutuo- contesto con una gran sonrisa de vanidad

- Por favor chicos- dijo el doctor- No comencemos otra pelea aquí, piensen en todo lo que lograron el fin de semana

- Golpes? Huesos rotos? Moretones? Se refiere a eso?- pregunto Potter confundido

- No- afirmo el James- Me refiero a compartir algo en familia

- Casi muero por compartir- dijo Ron asustado- Ahora que lo pienso bien, no me gusta tanto esta familia- prosiguió con el ceño fruncido

- Ron, tienes que ver el lado bueno- animo el psicólogo- Antes ninguno de ustedes hubiera imaginado pasar mas de 5 minutos con un Malfoy o un Malfoy con un Weasley, pero este fin de semana no solo pasaron todo el día juntos, sino que también compartieron algo que los llevara a conocerse cada día mas, no les parece increíble?- pregunto en general, muchos como yo y Ronald no estábamos convencidos si eso era bueno, otros como mi esposa sonreían de felicidad y emoción, mientras los demás trataban de asimilar la idea de lo que eso significaba.

- Esta seguro que eso es bueno?- se animo a preguntar Ronald

- Seguro- afirmo con una sonrisa- Es el comienzo de un camino, "que ustedes acaban de empezar"- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros

- Un camino sin retorno- dije perturbado y con cara de susto porque a mi mente me vino una imagen extraña, yo abrazado a la comadreja y teniendo con el una charla decente, o peor cenando en familia con ellos, junto a la sabelotodo y San Potter, esto si que era un horror y un error que tenia que impedir

- Así es señor Malfoy- contesto dándome una palmada en la espalda- Un camino sin retorno- lo que me provoco que me perturbara aun más

- Creo que es hora de irme- respondí levantándome de repente- Nos vamos- proseguí tomando la mano de Ginny y mirando a mis padres

- Porque?- pregunto ella sorprendida

- Porque recordé que tengo algo que importante que hacer- conteste todavía algo trastornado

- No será que corres, porque te diste cuenta que pronto serás un Weasley como nosotros- dijo la comadreja burlándose de mi

- Un Malfoy nunca huye- aseguro- Solo me voy…- agregue dudando- Porque recordé que hice un apuesta, y que pronto debo cobrarla- afirme logrando que el y Potter se incomodaran por el significado de mis palabras- Así que este pronto nos veremos- dije mirando a los dos perdedores que pronto pagarían de la peor manera- Adema mi padre tiene que ir al San Mungo a curarse por su huesos rotos y todo lo que tiene roto- dije divagando

- Te rompiste los huesos- dijo entre risas el señor Weasley- Eso te pasa Lucius por hacerte al joven

- Por lo menos yo no soy un viejo inservible

- Que dijiste?- pregunto indignado

- Que acoso eres tan viejo que ya no escuchas- dijo burlándose de el

- No van a comenzar otra vez- comento mi madre frustrada

- ¡Ahora no padre!- le dije arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación- Otro día terminas de hacer tus raras cosas. Adiós!- me despedí en general, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, todavía las imágenes que se presentaron en mi mente me tenían totalmente alterado

- Rrrmmmmm- escuche que alguien aclaraba su voz, llamando nuestra atención, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con James mirándonos expectantes

- Que?- pregunte

- Pero señor Malfoy, todavía no hemos terminado

- Yo si- asegure con una sonrisa- Y si me voy, obviamente conmigo se va mi esposa y mis padres

- Entiendo- dijo pensativamente- Si eso es lo que quiere, no se lo impediré

- Bien- conteste cansado de discutir y tener que dar explicaciones, pero justo antes de abandonar la habitación

- Pero…- comento provocando nuestra atención se volcara otra vez sobre el- Como usted sabe, ustedes tienen todavía algunas actividades pendientes. Así que para mantenerlo informado le enviare un mensaje, le parece eso bien?

- Supongo- dije con una mueca de desagrado

- Bien, pronto recibirá mi mensaje- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Su sonrisa me desagradaba, pero lo que mas desagradaba es saber que tengo que mantenerme cerca de los Weasley o tal vez lo que mas me disgusta es saber que tengo que estar con esa comadreja y dos odiosos acompañantes. Tengo que pensar bien las cosas para resolver esta situación, antes de terminar con una comiendo en familia y con un suéter con una gran "D" bordada en el.

- Camina más lento Draco, no vez que puedo seguirte el paso- oigo quejarse a mi padre, y de paso, también tengo que pensar en buscar una posición para curar al anciano de mi padre, porque así no es un aliado útil.


End file.
